Les ténèbres de Karakis
by Cristallix
Summary: Les Trix sont réputées pour être les pires sorcières de leur générations. Les plus terribles, les plus puissantes. Mais qu'adviendrait-il si un nouvel ennemi surgit des profondeurs du temps décidait de s'attaquer à la Dimension Magique ? Si elles mêmes se retrouvaient en danger ? Pour les trois sœurs, une aventure d'un tout nouveau genre commence.
1. Prologue

_Hello ! Ceci est ma première fiction mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je la postai autrefois sur le forum de France 3 mais il a hélas fermé depuis._

 _Bonne lecture :-)_

 _Winx Club © Iginio Straffi_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

C'était la nuit sur la pluvieuse Whisperia. Malgré le vent terrible qui soufflait, les rares habitants de la planète parvenaient à dormir sans problème.

Tous, sauf une jeune femme.

Une sorcière aux longs cheveux blancs qui se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, et qui passait son temps à ruminer.

 **-Je déteste cette planète !** Rage-elle, **Ces fées payeront pour nous avoir forcées à nous réfugier ici à nouveau. Je me vengerais. Sur mes ancêtres, je le jure !**

Néanmoins, comme toute personne finit par le faire quel que soit le degré de sa colère, elle finit par s'endormir. Elle ne se doutait pas a quel point son réveil allait être le commencement de nouveaux ennuis.


	2. Trix un jour, Trix toujours

_Le premier chapitre :) Une sorte d'introduction à la vie hors combat de mes vilaines préférées: Les Trix. Une petite scène familiale, comme elles en vivent un peu trop souvent ^^_

 _Winx Club © Iginio Straffi_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

 **Trix un jour, Trix toujours !**

* * *

 **-….DEBOUT ! ALLEZ ! MAIS LEVES-TOI, ENFIN! Mais comment est ce possible de dormir autant ?**

Mais qui donc pouvait hurler ainsi ? J'avais mal a la tête car j'avais très mal dormi et me faire réveiller par un troll ne faisait pas partie des choses que j'avais prévue de faire aujourd'hui.

 **-Icy,** menaça la voix, **je te préviens que si tu ne te lèves pas** _ **maintenant**_ **tu vas le regretter ! Je suis sûre que des cheveux fumants et puants t'iraient bien…**

Quoi ?! Je me levais d'un bond, furieuse qu'on ose me faire subir un tel chantage. Mes pauvres cheveux… Leur entretient me prends au moins deux heures par semaine ! En plus la seule qui puisse faire chanter les gens ici, c'est moi ! Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure, celle là…

 **-Stormy ! Comment OSES-TU ?!**

Elle pouffa et s'enfuit en courant dans la cuisine. Je la suivis, écumante de colère. Où était elle passée ?

Elle se cache. Evidemment cela aurait été trop facile… et trop court pour que je puisse la remettre a sa place. Je décidais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour la trouver. Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir !

 **-Flèche de glace traqueuse !** Criais-je

La flèche fonça vers le placard. Je sus qu'elle avait atteins sa cible quand j'entendis ma victime crier.

 **-Hiii, mais c'est froid !**

Je la tenais. Elle n'avait _aucune_ _chance_ de m'échapper. La glace lui bloquait les jambes. J'eus un rictus et préparais mon sort pendant qu'elle essayait de se libérer. Elle voulut briser ses liens avec ses pouvoirs, heureusement elle n'en eu pas le temps: d'un geste, j'ordonnais a la glace de bloquer ses mains également.

 **-Allez Icy, c'était pour rire, quoi… Tu ne vas pas me lancer un sort quand même ?** Geignait-elle tout en se tortillant pour s'en sortir. Hum, de toute évidence, elle ne pensait pas que j'allais riposter.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle allait réussir à m'échapper ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être idiote des fois!

 **\- Icy ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

 **-Oui oui, je t'écoute ma sœur adorée, mais je crois que tu te trompes sur un point…**

Son visage se décomposa. Elle avait peur et honnêtement je la comprenais. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se dégager de la glace.

 **-En vérité, ma chère Stormy, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange… glacé ! Et tu vas gouter à la mienne… Statue de glace !**

Elle se figea. Bon en même temps, bouger alors que chaque cellule de son corps est gelée serait un exploit ! Devenue une jolie statue de glace, elle me paraissait beaucoup moins agaçante, mais je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Que pouvais-je lui faire maintenant ? La prendre en photo et la mettre sur le Magicnet avec un petit commentaire comme : « Tu l'as mérité, petite sœur chérie » ? Non, trop facile, il fallait autre chose…

 **-Hum, hum… Icy ? Tu ne pense pas que tu en as fait assez comme ca ?**

Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment la que je pris conscience de la présence de mon autre sœur, Darcy. De toute évidence, elle était la depuis longtemps, surtout que c'est une lève-tôt. Elle avait donc assisté à toute la scène. Ca, c'était plutôt gênant…

 **-Elle faisait ca pour rigoler, tu sais comment elle est** , dit Darcy.

Je sentais mes cheveux se hérisser. Quoi ? Elle prenait sa défense en plus ? Pas de chance pour elle, je manquais de patience aujourd'hui. Puisqu'elle la plaignait, elle allait partager son sort. J'allais je lui lancer mais elle avait déjà compris mes intentions. Elle était plus maline que Stormy. Cela m'énerva plus qu'autre chose et je commençais à balancer des boules de glace partout.

 _Bing_!

Ah zut; le vase …

 _Bing_!

Hum… La lampe, cette fois…

 **-Icy ! Ce vase était un cadeau, et sans lampe, le soir, tu m'explique comment tu compte faire ?** Se désola Darcy, **Fais attention, enfin ! Déjà que tu veux m'étriper, si tu casses toute la maison, ou va-t-on dormir ?**

La, elle n'avait pas tord… Mais cet instant d'inattention lui fut fatal, mon sort l'atteignit on pleine poitrine. La glace l'enveloppa et son visage choqué se figea dans le froid de ma magie.

 **-Ben voila, il fait déjà plus calme,** ricanais-je, triomphante.

Et pendant que les statues de glaces qu'étaient devenues mes deux sœurs fondaient lentement, je décidais de me faire griller un toast. Cela fait je m'assis a table et commençais à manger tranquillement en regardant Stormy dont le visage pouvait désormais bouger. Sa voix était bloquée a cause du froid, mais je devinais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me balancer toute les insultes de son répertoire, lequel est digne d'un record.

Je lui fis mon plus joli sourire, celui qui ferait pâlir une fée mannequin de jalousie (et qui avait séduit au passage mon ex-copain Tritannus). Elle serra les dents, contenant sa rage.

Quelque chose me dit que cette journée sera agitée. Je soupirais intérieurement et décidais de m'éloigner avant la fin de la fonte des statues, et en attendant, je profite de mon toast !

J'adore les toasts, avec un peu de beurre au sel d'Andros ou de confiture faite avec des fruits de Lymphéa, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur au petit déjeuner. Je terminais de manger en réfléchissant. Les statues de glace, ca pourrait servir… Par exemple pour… Mais oui ! Oh je suis géniale !

 **-Les filles ?** Demandais-je sans espérer de réponse, **Je devrais vous parler de quelque chose après. J'ai eu une idée. On en discutera quand vous aurez… heu… fondu.**

Je n'avais évidemment pas l'intention de les libérer moi-même. C'était bien trop dangereux. Mieux valait attendre. Avec un peu de chance, elles ne m'en voudront pas trop. Avec BEAUCOUP de chance, plutôt…

Une petite demi-heure passa ainsi. Je pris tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner en réfléchissant. Le plan qui se formait dans ma tête impliquait une certaine organisation. Or mes sœurs, surtout Stormy, ne sont pas franchement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de disciplinées. Et surtout, nous sommes toutes les trois si différentes… C'est souvent dur de s'entendre.

Stormy, la plus jeune de notre fratrie, était la sorcière de l'orage. A ce titre, elle avait un tempérament très électrique. De nature très impulsive, elle se mettait facilement en colère. Elle avait cependant un coté « petite fille » très prononcé. Une gamine capricieuse en somme. Ses grandes passions étaient la robotique (faire exploser ses prototypes, plus exactement) et les jeux vidéo (surtout les jeux de combat). Coté style, elle s'habillait souvent de pourpre, sa couleur préférée. Ses cheveux mauve frisés étaient généralement coiffés en coupe afro ou en queue de cheval.

Quant à Darcy, la cadette, c'était la sorcière des illusions. Sa silhouette fine et allongée ainsi que ses longs cheveux lisses couleur châtain lui donnaient l'air d'un mannequin. Elle aurait plus en être un d'ailleurs, mais cela ne l'intéresse pas, elle préfère les livres. C'est l'exact opposé de Stormy : calme et posée au lieu d'impulsive et incapable de tenir en place. Ses vêtements simples et chics, dans les tons mauves ou indigo, reflètent son tempérament raisonnable et sérieux. Bien sûr, elle est parfaitement capable de s'énerver, et est plutôt du genre sadique dans ce genre de cas.

Et bien sûr, il y avait moi, l'aînée. Moi, la sorcière des glaces, la plus froide et implacable des Trix. Je ne supporte pas la provocation et l'ai légèrement tendance à perdre tout mesure si l'on m'insulte. Oui, j'ai un orgueil assez bien développé. Ce qui est dommage pour ceux qui contemplent mes créations. Hé oui, je suis passionnée par l'art moderne. Entre la peinture et la sculpture (sur glace bien sur) je me demande ce que je préfère. Bref, les gens ont généralement intérêt à apprécier ce que je fais. Mes créations collent d'ailleurs bien à mon style. Elles expriment tout mon coté tranchant et la dominance très claire du bleu dans mes toiles démontre a quel point j'aime cette couleur. Un détail cependant que je m'interdis de représenter (toujours mon honneur je suppose) c'est l'amour que j'éprouve pour mes deux sœurs et mon désir de les protéger. Elles resteront toujours mes sœurs, et ce malgré nos fréquentes disputes… Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

A ce sujet… Je jetais un coup d'œil aux deux interessées. Mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La glace avait quasiment fondu.

Darcy, dont seuls les bras et les mollets étaient encore prisonniers n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et selon toute évidence, elle avait demandé a Stormy de faire de même sans que je l'entendisse. Elles avaient espéré que j'oublie de m'occuper d'elles et pensaient me prendre par surprise. J'avais eu de la chance de regarder, car si Darcy resterait bloquée encore quelques minutes, Stormy serait libre très bientôt. Je fis mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et sortit calmement de la pièce… avant de piquer un sprint.

Je sortais tout juste de la maison, quand un vent bien trop puissant pour n'être qu'un simple courant d'air, me prévint que Stormy avait les mains libres. Dans dix secondes, elle pourrait bouger ses pieds et se lancerait à ma poursuite, a moins qu'elle n'attende Darcy et qu'elles se mettent à deux pour me traquer. Hum, non, peu probable… Stormy n'aimait pas attendre, quitte à faire équipe avec Darcy, elle la sortirait de la glace grâce a sa magie.

Notre maison se trouve à la lisière d'une grande forêt de sapin. Je m'y ruais et me cachait derrière un rocher. Et attendis que les choses se calment.

Mes deux sœurs me cherchèrent quelques minutes puis échangèrent quelques paroles avant de retourner dans la maison, l'air plus calme. Je n'avais pas réussi à entendre ce qu'elles avaient dit et ignorais donc si elles étaient toujours fâchées.

Je me rapprochais discrètement de la maison et m'apprêtais a jeter un œil par la fenêtre quand soudain…

 **-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**

Une mini-tornade surgie de nulle part me souleva de terre et me jeta en haut d'un sapin. J'avais été eue comme une débutante ! Elles m'avaient fait croire qu'elles abandonnaient pour mieux me piéger ! Les deux traitresses sortirent de la maison, mortes de rire.

 **-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Stormy, fais moi descendre !**

 **-Hahaha, si tu voyais ta tête !** Rigola-t-elle, sans pour autant me faire descendre de là, **Tu ressemble à un nid de phénix blanc avec des yeux ahuris !**

Je pinçais les lèvres, Stormy avait le don d'inventer des comparaisons parfois… étranges; pour ne pas dire carrément bizarres ! Darcy fit apparaitre un miroir et le fit léviter jusqu'à moi.

 **-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !** Hurlai-je à nouveau, **Mes cheveux !**

Les pestes responsables de cette catastrophe rigolèrent de plus belle. Moi, j'étais horrifiée: d'ordinaire lisses et sans le moindre nœud, mes cheveux formaient désormais une masse blanchâtre parsemée de branchages et d'aiguilles de pin.

 **-Hahaha, ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas rit autant, et si on la faisait descendre ?** Demanda Darcy.

 **-Tu es sure ? Moi je la laisserais bien encore un peu…** Répondit Stormy, d'un air sadique, **Elle devra d'abord nous supplier, enfin, je veux dire ME supplier...**

 **-Certainement pas, espèce de sale profiteuse !** Rétorquais-je.

Hélas, le brave conifère qui me supportait jusqu'à présent commençait à pencher dangereusement. C'est surement encore un des ses tours, mais seigneur, ca fait peur ! Argh, quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir que je ravale ma fierté si je ne veux pas m'humilier encore plus.

 **-Bon, d'accord,** cédais-je, **S'il-te-plait Stormy, je te** _ **supplie**_ **de me faire descendre… Et rapidement parce que je vais tomber !**

 **-Mais bien sur, ma grande sœur chérie ! Vents du Sud et du Nord, ramenez-moi ma sœur, sur l'heure !**

Et elle créa ainsi une petite tornade qui me posa à terre. Mon dieu, jamais le sol ne m'a parut si confortable. Je serais d'ailleurs bien restée la mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire : m'occuper des mes cheveux ! Je parlerais à Darcy et Stormy plus tard…

Il me fallut plus d'une heure pour redevenir présentable. Une bonne partie de cette heure fut d'ailleurs dédiée à la recherche de ma brosse que j'envoyais régulièrement à la figure d'une de mes sœur, voire les deux, quand elles venaient se moquer de moi.

Une fois cela terminé, je rejoignis les filles au salon.

 **-Alors, Icy, comment ça va avec ta choucroute ?** Plaisanta Stormy

 **-Tu peux parler, toi, tes cheveux seront toujours pire que les miens quelles que soient les circonstances,** Répliquais-je, **Tu ressembles à une vieille qui n'aurait pas fait de brushing depuis 5 ans ! Et en plus tu…**

 **\- Wowowoh, vous n'allez pas recommencez ?** Me coupa Darcy **, Icy, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Genre sur une idée que tu avais eue ou je sais plus quoi ?**

 **-Hum, c'est vrai… Pendant qu'on se disputait tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une illumination. Vous vous souvenez quand on est allez à cette fête sur Domino ? Hé bien voila…**

Et je leur expliquais le plan. Une fois que j'eus terminé, elles me regardaient toutes les deux d'un air admiratif.

 **-Mais c'est diabolique !** Me complimenta Stormy,

 **-L'une de tes meilleures idées** , Ajouta Darcy

J'étais fière, ce plan était effectivement génial et facile à exécuter. Il ne restait qu'à le mettre en œuvre et nous aurions notre revanche. C'est donc parfaitement sure de moi que je proposais de se mettre en route.

 **-Bon, on y va alors ? Genre maintenant ?**

 **-Trix un jour, Trix toujours !** Crièrent mes sœurs, enthousiastes.

Et nous nous téléportâmes à Magix, prêtes à l'action.


	3. Attaque surprise

_Chapitre 3 ! La fin de l'introduction a mon histoire. Les pièces sont en place, que le spectacle commence !_

 _Enfin, je dis ca... il commencera dans le chapitre 4 mais bon... ^^'_

 _Winx club (c) Rainbow_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

 **Cristallix**

* * *

Bloom venait de faire sauter notre sort d'invisibilité.

Nous étions découvertes.

Encore sous le choc à cause de la colère de leur amie, les Winx ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de nous regarder, bouche ouverte et sourcils froncé. Cela leur donnait un petit air amusant, bien que la situation elle-même fût loin de l'être. Les Winx allaient parfaitement bien alors que nous, nous avions reçu de plein fouet l'attaque involontaire de Bloom. L'effet de surprise était perdu et les Winx se trouvaient entre nous et le bouclier humain sur lequel nous comptions en cas de problème. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé immédiatement mais le souffle de l'explosion « Bloomienne » nous avait projetées une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, nous empêchant de nous servir des jeunes élèves comme protection ou comme otage.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire mon plan ne _pouvait pas_ rater, il était si simple !

 _Flash-back :_

 **-Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une illumination. Vous vous souvenez quand on est allées à cette fête sur Domino ? Hé bien voila,** expliquais-je à mes petites sœurs **, Il nous suffit d'utiliser des êtres chers aux Winx pour se débarrasser d'elles sans la moindre difficulté, comme avec Marion et Oritel ! Rappelez-vous, nous avions utilisé un faux Oritel pour vaincre Marion, puis nous nous sommes servis d'elle pour vaincre son chéri. C'est les statues de glace qui m'y ont fait penser… Il nous suffit d'attendre un cours de winxologie, comme disent nos chères Winx et là…**

Elles semblaient un peu perdues… C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très claire…

 **-Bref. On assomme les apprenties fées, puis on réduit leurs professeures en miettes. Si ca tourne mal, on se sert de ces petits vers luisants comme bouclier !**

Mes sœurs ne sont pas toujours forcément des lumières mais elles semblaient avoir compris et me regardaient toutes les deux d'un air admiratif.

 **-Mais c'est diabolique !** Me complimenta Stormy.

 **-L'une de tes meilleures idées** , Ajouta Darcy.

 _Fin du flash-back_

Pourquoi cela avait t'il mal tourné ? Notre malchance dépassait l'entendement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me morfondre plus longtemps. Les Winx s'étaient ressaisies et s'apprêtaient à commencer le combat.

 **-Attention, mes sœurs, elles sont furieuses… Préparez-vous à vous battre,** Murmurais-je

- **Merci, mais on avait remarqué** , Ronchonna Stormy.

Nous nous mîmes en position de combat. Les Winx firent de même.

Et elles se transformèrent.

 **-Magie des Winx ! Cristallix !**

Une petite minute… Cristallix ? C'était quoi ca, encore ? Une intense lumière m'aveugla et je compris que les Winx avaient progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Le Cristallix était visiblement une nouvelle transformation.

La lumière diminua et nous pûmes découvrir le nouveau pouvoir de nos adversaires. Le Cristallix avait un style plutôt simple, contrairement aux dernières transformations des Winx qui sont de plus en plus complexes avec le temps, et très brillant. Le soleil se reflétait dans les ailes et les robes et sa lumière se décomposait en mille arcs-en-ciel miniatures.

Toutes les Winx portaient une robe bustier, avec un décolleté à demi transparent. Sur leurs poitrines brillaient une pierre précieuse ou semi-précieuse grosse comme un œuf de phénix. Chacune de ces pierres valait clairement une fortune et semblait avoir sa Winx attitrée, à mois que cela ne fut qu'une question d'esthétique. Les mitaines, du même tissu que le décolleté, étaient également présentes dans chaque tenue. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient également un élément récurrent, bien que toujours différentes.

Leurs petites ailes, pales et scintillantes, ressemblaient vaguement aux ailes Harmonix. Musa les avait rouges, celles de Flora étaient roses, celles de Stella oranges, quant à Bloom, Layla et Tecna, leurs ailes étaient respectivement bleues, turquoises et violettes. Ces ailes n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires, au contraire, elles étaient plutôt banales. Pourtant, cela ne gâchait en rien leur tenue, car elles les mettaient en valeur.

La Winx la plus brillante, dans le sens lumineux du terme (sinon, vu la taille de son cerveau on n'était pas sorties de l'auberge) était Stella, la fée de la Lune et du Soleil. Elle portait une longue robe rose surmonté d'une ceinture orange avec trois rubans de la même couleur. Elle avait également des mitaines roses tandis que son décolleté et ses ballerines étaient orange. Ses long cheveux d'or étaient attachés en chignon mais descendaient tout de même jusqu'à sa taille, et même plus bas. Sa pierre était apparemment le topaze, que l'on retrouvait bien sûr sur sa poitrine mais également dans ses longues boucles d'oreilles et en tant que pierre centrale de son diadème. Ses ailes étaient pointues, comme l'étaient celle de sa transformation de base.

A la droite de Stella se tenait Musa. Ses cheveux bleu marine parfaitement lisses tombaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle était vêtue d'une coute robe rouge a jupe bouffante. Cette robe était serrée par une large ceinture blanche à demi transparente. Les mitaines, les ballerines et le voile du décolleté étaient également de cette couleur mais d'un ton plus rosé. La fée de la Musique portait des boucles d'oreilles rondes en opales, sa pierre attitrée. Son collier à trois rangs était fait d'une variété rouge de cette pierre. Ses ailes ressemblaient à des ailes de papillon stylisées.

Flora, la fée de la Nature volait un peu haut au dessus. Sa longue robe fendue, ses mitaines et ses ailes en forme de pétales étaient roses. Tant de rose, c'était écœurant si vous voulez mon avis. Heureusement, il avait un peu de vert dans cette tenue la ceinture en forme de fleurs, la tiare frontale ainsi que le décolleté étaient ornés d'émeraudes scintillantes. Flora portait également des boucles d'oreilles faites de trois de ces pierres si précieuses. Sa coiffure de jeune fille bien sage lui donnait un air encore plus doux que d'habitude. Décidément cette fille et moi, on ne risquait pas de nous entendre.

Dans un style un peu plus dynamique, il y avait Layla. La princesse d'Andros était vêtue d'une courte robe turquoise à coupe triangulaire. Ses chaussures et ses boucles d'oreilles étaient également de cette couleur tandis que le restant de sa tenue était bleu roi. Cela signifiait les mitaines, le voile du décolleté, son legging et son double serre-tête, sans oublier sa ceinture compliquée. Ses ailes étaient en forme de trapèze et sa gemme était le saphir. Ses cheveux bruns foncé ondulaient dans son dos.

Tecna, comme toujours habillée de violet et de vert, avait une tenue relativement différente de celles des autres. Au lieu d'une robe, elle portait une un haut moulant vert citron et une jupe lavande. L'améthyste semblant être sa pierre, son collier bien que vert, était probablement fait de cette gemme. Après tout, elle existe en diverses couleurs. Tecna portait également des bottines mauves et ses cheveux était coupé dans un carré impeccable. Quant à ses ailes, elles avaient la forme de losanges légèrement déformés. Le motif en losange se retrouvait aussi dans ses boucles d'oreilles vertes.

Enfin, Bloom, qui se remettait de son explosion, portait une courte robe bleu ciel. Ses mitaines étaient bleues également. La fée du Feu portait également des bottes roses. Au lieu de retomber tranquillement sur ses épaules, comme dans la plupart de ses transformations, ses cheveux rosés étaient attachés en chignon et ornés de perles roses. Ces perles étaient également sur ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Etrangement, alors qu'elle était clairement la Winx la plus puissante, Bloom n'avait pas de rubis dans sa tenue, a part sur sa poitrine bien sur. Ses ailes étaient de forme arrondie.

J'étais distraite par mon analyse des tenues des Winx et lorsque celles-ci commencèrent à nous attaquer, je sursautais. Je n'eus pas le temps de me protéger avant de recevoir une attaque de Layla, d'une formidable puissance, appelée le « Tsunami enchanté ». Je me retrouvais à terre et grinçais des dents. Nous avions commencé cette bataille du mauvais pied, et cela ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter.

Je me relevais et attaquais à mon tour. Stormy et Darcy se battaient chacune de leur coté, en bonne sorcières qu'elles étaient, mais n'en menaient pas large. Le combat n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes que j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

 ** _-Icy, nous ne pourrons plus tenir longtemps, il faut que nous utilisions ce qu'il nous reste comme énergie pour rentrer !_**

C'était Darcy, qui utilisait son pouvoir de télépathie. Je n'aimais pas trop quand elle faisait ca mais en combat, c'était souvent très utile pour mettre au point une stratégie sans que l'adversaire ne puisse rien entendre.

 ** _-Tu as raison, malheureusement. Préviens Stormy, il faut qu'on se rassemble._** Répondis-je mentalement.

Je tournais la tête en direction de ma sœur aux mèches blondes. Elle me répondit qu'elle avait compris et concentra son pouvoir vers notre autre sœur. Cette dernière sursauta quand la voix de Darcy envahit son esprit et elle reçu de plein fouet une boule de lumière de Stella. Le coup l'envoya contre un arbre et elle s'évanouit. Cela signifiait que Darcy et moi allions devoir tenir le coup tant que Stormy ne serait pas réveillée. Nous ne pouvions partir sans elle. Nous luttâmes de toutes nos forces, sachant pourtant que nous ne pouvions pas gagner. Les Winx ne faisaient aucun effort et semblaient presque s'ennuyer. C'était humiliant et j'avais hâte de partir. Hélas, la chute de Stormy et le choc qui l'a suivie l'avaient envoyée au pays des songes pour un certain temps et nous commencions vraiment à nous épuiser, Darcy et moi, au point de décider de ne plus voler afin d'économiser notre énergie.

J'étais à bout de force et le mur de glace que j'avais créé pour stopper les attaques des Winx était sur le point de se briser. Il vola en éclat, me projetant à terre, incapable de me relever. Je vis un rayon vert venant de chez Flora foncer droit sur moi, quand un miracle se produisit.

Un éclair noir percuta le rayon, le déviant vers un arbre. Stormy venait de se réveiller et m'avait sauvée de justesse. J'appelais mentalement Darcy et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre sœur qui tenait tout juste debout. Elle avait une vilaine plaie à la tête et avait besoin de soins. Toutes ensembles, nous nous téléportâmes vers notre maison à Whispéria, laissant les Winx s'occuper de leurs chères élèves tranquillement.

* * *

 _Point de vue externe_

Les Winx avaient ranimés leurs élèves et regagné Alféa. Les jeunes fées victimes de l'attaque des Trix n'étaient en rien traumatisées par ce qu'elles avaient vécu et attendaient avec impatience leur prochaine leçon de winxologie. Bloom voulut aller voir sa sœur ainée dans sa chambre. Malgré la victoire des Winx, elle était inquiète et espérait que Daphné saurait la rassurer. Elle se rendit donc dans les appartements de sa sœur.

La nymphe était assise sur son lit et travaillait sur son ordinateur quand Bloom arriva.

 **-Bloom,** dit Daphné, **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

Bien entendu, Daphné était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les Marais de Melmamora et se doutait que sa jeune sœur ne venait pas pour se vanter de sa superbe performance durant le combat contre les sorcières.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Daphné** , Lui répondit Bloom en s'asseyant a coté de la nymphe **, J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ceci n'est pas fini.**

Daphné se taisait, attendant que Bloom aie terminé de parler.

 **-Il y a comme une présence sombre et maléfique qui se prépare à agir. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Daphné, dis moi que je me trompe, je t'en prie…**

Mais ce que lui répondit sa sœur bien aimée ne la rassura pas, loin de la. Les mots que la Princesse Héritière de Domino prononça lui glacèrent le cœur et le sang.

 **-Tu as malheureusement raison, petite sœur. Moi aussi, je ressens cette noirceur qui plane sur la Dimension Magique. Tu n'as pas fini de te battre pour la paix car un danger plus grand que tous ceux que tu as affronté jusqu'à présent t'attend, tapi dans l'ombre, près à agir quand le moment sera venu pour lui de se dévoiler.**

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase, que le sol se mit à trembler doucement. Cependant, ce tremblement était si léger, si tenu… que nul ne s'en aperçut. Pour l'instant.

* * *

 _Tadaaaa ^^_

 _Pour les curieux désireux d'avoir une illustration du Cristallix (aka petit pseudo de moi), suiver ce lien (en changer les ^ par des points): www^zupimages^net/up/15/23/ip4p^png_


	4. Cristallix

_Chapitre 3 ! La fin de l'introduction a mon histoire. Les pièces sont en place, que le spectacle commence !_

 _Enfin, je dis ca... il commencera dans le chapitre 4 mais bon... ^^'_

 _Winx club (c) Rainbow_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

 **Cristallix**

* * *

Bloom venait de faire sauter notre sort d'invisibilité.

Nous étions découvertes.

Encore sous le choc à cause de la colère de leur amie, les Winx ne bougèrent pas, se contentant de nous regarder, bouche ouverte et sourcils froncé. Cela leur donnait un petit air amusant, bien que la situation elle-même fût loin de l'être. Les Winx allaient parfaitement bien alors que nous, nous avions reçu de plein fouet l'attaque involontaire de Bloom. L'effet de surprise était perdu et les Winx se trouvaient entre nous et le bouclier humain sur lequel nous comptions en cas de problème. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé immédiatement mais le souffle de l'explosion « Bloomienne » nous avait projetées une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, nous empêchant de nous servir des jeunes élèves comme protection ou comme otage.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire mon plan ne _pouvait pas_ rater, il était si simple !

 _Flash-back :_

 **-Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une illumination. Vous vous souvenez quand on est allées à cette fête sur Domino ? Hé bien voila,** expliquais-je à mes petites sœurs **, Il nous suffit d'utiliser des êtres chers aux Winx pour se débarrasser d'elles sans la moindre difficulté, comme avec Marion et Oritel ! Rappelez-vous, nous avions utilisé un faux Oritel pour vaincre Marion, puis nous nous sommes servis d'elle pour vaincre son chéri. C'est les statues de glace qui m'y ont fait penser… Il nous suffit d'attendre un cours de winxologie, comme disent nos chères Winx et là…**

Elles semblaient un peu perdues… C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très claire…

 **-Bref On assomme les apprenties fées, puis on réduit leurs professeures en miettes. Si ca tourne mal, on se sert de ces petits vers luisants comme bouclier !**

Mes sœurs ne sont pas toujours forcément des lumières mais elles semblaient avoir compris et me regardaient toutes les deux d'un air admiratif.

 **-Mais c'est diabolique !** Me complimenta Stormy.

 **-L'une de tes meilleures idées** , Ajouta Darcy.

 _Fin du flash-back_

Pourquoi cela avait t'il mal tourné ? Notre malchance dépassait l'entendement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me morfondre plus longtemps. Les Winx s'étaient ressaisies et s'apprêtaient à commencer le combat.

 **-Attention, mes sœurs, elles sont furieuses… Préparez-vous à vous battre,** Murmurais-je

- **Merci, mais on avait remarqué** , Ronchonna Stormy.

Nous nous mîmes en position de combat. Les Winx firent de même.

Et elles se transformèrent.

 **-Magie des Winx ! Cristallix !**

Une petite minute… Cristallix ? C'était quoi ca, encore ? Une intense lumière m'aveugla et je compris que les Winx avaient progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Le Cristallix était visiblement une nouvelle transformation.

La lumière diminua et nous pûmes découvrir le nouveau pouvoir de nos adversaires. Le Cristallix avait un style plutôt simple, contrairement aux dernières transformations des Winx qui sont de plus en plus complexes avec le temps, et très brillant. Le soleil se reflétait dans les ailes et les robes et sa lumière se décomposait en mille arcs-en-ciel miniatures.

Toutes les Winx portaient une robe bustier, avec un décolleté à demi transparent. Sur leurs poitrines brillaient une pierre précieuse ou semi-précieuse grosse comme un œuf de phénix. Chacune de ces pierres valait clairement une fortune et semblait avoir sa Winx attitrée, à mois que cela ne fut qu'une question d'esthétique. Les mitaines, du même tissu que le décolleté, étaient également présentes dans chaque tenue. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient également un élément récurrent, bien que toujours différentes.

Leurs petites ailes, pales et scintillantes, ressemblaient vaguement aux ailes Harmonix. Musa les avait rouges, celles de Flora étaient roses, celles de Stella oranges, quant à Bloom, Layla et Tecna, leurs ailes étaient respectivement bleues, turquoises et violettes. Ces ailes n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires, au contraire, elles étaient plutôt banales. Pourtant, cela ne gâchait en rien leur tenue, car elles les mettaient en valeur.

La Winx la plus brillante, dans le sens lumineux du terme (sinon, vu la taille de son cerveau on n'était pas sorties de l'auberge) était Stella, la fée de la Lune et du Soleil. Elle portait une longue robe rose surmonté d'une ceinture orange avec trois rubans de la même couleur. Elle avait également des mitaines roses tandis que son décolleté et ses ballerines étaient orange. Ses long cheveux d'or étaient attachés en chignon mais descendaient tout de même jusqu'à sa taille, et même plus bas. Sa pierre était apparemment le diamant, que l'on retrouvait bien sûr sur sa poitrine mais également dans ses longues boucles d'oreilles et son diadème. Ses ailes étaient pointues, comme l'étaient celle de sa transformation de base.

A la droite de Stella se tenait Musa. Ses cheveux bleu marine parfaitement lisses tombaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle était vêtue d'une coute robe rouge a jupe bouffante. Cette robe était serrée par une large ceinture blanche à demi transparente. Les mitaines, les ballerines et le voile du décolleté étaient également de cette couleur mais d'un ton plus rosé. La fée de la Musique portait des boucles d'oreilles rondes en opales, sa pierre attitrée. Son collier à trois rangs était fait d'une variété rouge de cette pierre. Ses ailes ressemblaient à des ailes de papillon stylisées.

Flora, la fée de la Nature volait un peu haut au dessus. Sa longue robe fendue, ses mitaines et ses ailes en forme de pétales étaient roses. Tant de rose, c'était écœurant si vous voulez mon avis. Heureusement, il avait un peu de vert dans cette tenue la ceinture en forme de fleurs, la tiare frontale ainsi que le décolleté étaient ornés d'émeraudes scintillantes. Flora portait également des boucles d'oreilles faites de trois de ces pierres si précieuses. Sa coiffure de jeune fille bien sage lui donnait un air encore plus doux que d'habitude. Décidément cette fille et moi, on ne risquait pas de nous entendre.

Dans un style un peu plus dynamique, il y avait Layla. La princesse d'Andros était vêtue d'une courte robe turquoise à coupe triangulaire. Ses chaussures et ses boucles d'oreilles étaient également de cette couleur tandis que le restant de sa tenue était bleu roi. Cela signifiait les mitaines, le voile du décolleté, son legging et son double serre-tête, sans oublier sa ceinture compliquée. Ses ailes étaient en forme de trapèze et sa gemme était le saphir. Ses cheveux bruns foncé ondulaient dans son dos.

Tecna, comme toujours habillée de violet et de vert, avait une tenue relativement différente de celles des autres. Au lieu d'une robe, elle portait une un haut moulant vert citron et une jupe lavande. L'améthyste semblant être sa pierre, son collier bien que vert, était probablement fait de cette gemme. Après tout, elle existe en diverses couleurs. Tecna portait également des bottines mauves et ses cheveux était coupé dans un carré impeccable. Quant à ses ailes, elles avaient la forme de losanges légèrement déformés. Le motif en losange se retrouvait aussi dans ses boucles d'oreilles vertes.

Enfin, Bloom, qui se remettait de son explosion, portait une courte robe bleu ciel. Ses mitaines étaient bleues également. La fée du Feu portait également des bottes roses. Au lieu de retomber tranquillement sur ses épaules, comme dans la plupart de ses transformations, ses cheveux rosés étaient attachés en chignon et ornés de perles roses. Ces perles étaient également sur ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Etrangement, alors qu'elle était clairement la Winx la plus puissante, Bloom n'avait pas de rubis dans sa tenue, a part sur sa poitrine bien sur. Ses ailes étaient de forme arrondie.

J'étais distraite par mon analyse des tenues des Winx et lorsque celles-ci commencèrent à nous attaquer, je sursautais. Je n'eus pas le temps de me protéger avant de recevoir une attaque de Layla, d'une formidable puissance, appelée le « Tsunami enchanté ». Je me retrouvais à terre et grinçais des dents. Nous avions commencé cette bataille du mauvais pied, et cela ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter.

Je me relevais et attaquais à mon tour. Stormy et Darcy se battaient chacune de leur coté, en bonne sorcières qu'elles étaient, mais n'en menaient pas large. Le combat n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes que j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

 ** _-Icy, nous ne pourrons plus tenir longtemps, il faut que nous utilisions ce qu'il nous reste comme énergie pour rentrer !_**

C'était Darcy, qui utilisait son pouvoir de télépathie. Je n'aimais pas trop quand elle faisait ca mais en combat, c'était souvent très utile pour mettre au point une stratégie sans que l'adversaire ne puisse rien entendre.

 ** _-Tu as raison, malheureusement. Préviens Stormy, il faut qu'on se rassemble._** Répondis-je mentalement.

Je tournais la tête en direction de ma sœur aux mèches blondes. Elle me répondit qu'elle avait compris et concentra son pouvoir vers notre autre sœur. Cette dernière sursauta quand la voix de Darcy envahit son esprit et elle reçu de plein fouet une boule de lumière de Stella. Le coup l'envoya contre un arbre et elle s'évanouit. Cela signifiait que Darcy et moi allions devoir tenir le coup tant que Stormy ne serait pas réveillée. Nous ne pouvions partir sans elle. Nous luttâmes de toutes nos forces, sachant pourtant que nous ne pouvions pas gagner. Les Winx ne faisaient aucun effort et semblaient presque s'ennuyer. C'était humiliant et j'avais hâte de partir. Hélas, la chute de Stormy et le choc qui l'a suivie l'avaient envoyée au pays des songes pour un certain temps et nous commencions vraiment à nous épuiser, Darcy et moi, au point de décider de ne plus voler afin d'économiser notre énergie.

J'étais à bout de force et le mur de glace que j'avais créé pour stopper les attaques des Winx était sur le point de se briser. Il vola en éclat, me projetant à terre, incapable de me relever. Je vis un rayon vert venant de chez Flora foncer droit sur moi, quand un miracle se produisit.

Un éclair noir percuta le rayon, le déviant vers un arbre. Stormy venait de se réveiller et m'avait sauvée de justesse. J'appelais mentalement Darcy et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre sœur qui tenait tout juste debout. Elle avait une vilaine plaie à la tête et avait besoin de soins. Toutes ensembles, nous nous téléportâmes vers notre maison à Whispéria, laissant les Winx s'occuper de leurs chères élèves tranquillement.

* * *

 _Point de vue externe_

Les Winx avaient ranimés leurs élèves et regagné Alféa. Les jeunes fées victimes de l'attaque des Trix n'étaient en rien traumatisées par ce qu'elles avaient vécu et attendaient avec impatience leur prochaine leçon de winxologie. Bloom voulut aller voir sa sœur ainée dans sa chambre. Malgré la victoire des Winx, elle était inquiète et espérait que Daphné saurait la rassurer. Elle se rendit donc dans les appartements de sa sœur.

La nymphe était assise sur son lit et travaillait sur son ordinateur quand Bloom arriva.

 **-Bloom,** dit Daphné, **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

Bien entendu, Daphné était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les Marais de Melmamora et se doutait que sa jeune sœur ne venait pas pour se vanter de sa superbe performance durant le combat contre les sorcières.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Daphné** , Lui répondit Bloom en s'asseyant a coté de la nymphe **, J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Tout ceci n'est pas fini.**

Daphné se taisait, attendant que Bloom aie terminé de parler.

 **-Il y a comme une présence sombre et maléfique qui se prépare à agir. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Daphné, dis moi que je me trompe, je t'en prie…**

Mais ce que lui répondit sa sœur bien aimée ne la rassura pas, loin de la. Les mots que la Princesse Héritière de Domino prononça lui glacèrent le cœur et le sang.

 **-Tu as malheureusement raison, petite sœur. Moi aussi, je ressens cette noirceur qui plane sur la Dimension Magique. Tu n'as pas fini de te battre pour la paix car un danger plus grand que tous ceux que tu as affronté jusqu'à présent t'attend, tapi dans l'ombre, près à agir quand le moment sera venu pour lui de se dévoiler.**

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase, que le sol se mit à trembler doucement. Cependant, ce tremblement était si léger, si tenu… que nul ne s'en aperçut. Pour l'instant.

* * *

 _Tadaaaa ^^_

 _Pour les curieux désireux d'avoir une illustration du Cristallix (aka petit pseudo de moi), suiver ce lien (en changer les ^ par des points): www^zupimages^net/up/15/23/ip4p^png_


	5. D'étranges phénomènes…

_Bon, je sais, j'ai mis du temps a le sortir celui la... Le pire c'est qu'il est écrit depuis des plombes ^^'_

 _Enfin bref, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

 **D'étranges phénomènes…**

* * *

Nous étions de retour chez nous, sur notre vieille planète pluvieuse, morne et dont le seul intérêt réel était le fait qu'elle était quasiment déserte. En effet, nous pouvions y faire le bruit que nous voulions ou détruire tout ce qui ne nous plaisait pas, personne ne viendrait jamais s'en plaindre.

D'ailleurs quand on parlait de bruit, Stormy passait son temps à hurler toute sa rage et son humiliation. N'avait pas déjà dit a quel point son vocabulaire était riche quand elle désirait injurier quelqu'un ou quelque chose ?

Hé bien, j'étais clairement en dessous de la vérité car ce que j'entendais depuis maintenant une demi-heure prouvait que ma sœur avait agrandi son répertoire d'insulte. Aucune ne passais deux fois le seuil de sa langue. En trente minutes, il fallait admettre que ca forgeait le respect.

Cependant, respect ou pas, elle commençait à m'agacer sérieusement, à crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Je sortis de la maison où je me reposais tranquillement, si l'on considère que être tranquille est possible dans ces conditions, et cherchais des yeux ma bruyante sœur. Elle se trouvait sur notre terrain d'entrainement en compagnie de Darcy qui lisait.

Le terrain d'entrainement était d'ailleurs plus défouloir qu'autre chose étant donné que nous ne l'utilisions presque que lorsque que nous étions en colère.

C'était d'ailleurs de là qu'il provenait, ce terrain. Il s'agissait au départ d'une partie de la forêt, mais nous avions détruit tellement d'arbres qu'il s'est vite formé une clairière qui a grossi au point d'atteindre deux fois la taille d'un terrain de football.

De temps a autre, quand nous ne savions pas quoi faire, nous aimions bien créer de nouvelles choses à détruire. Darcy utilisait son pouvoir de télékinésie pour ramener quelques rochers, Stormy manipulait la pluie et le vent pour ramener des graines et les faire pousser, créant ainsi des arbres tout neufs, quand à moi, ma magie de la glace me permettait de sculpter de jolies cibles, en forme de fée le plus souvent, sur lesquelles nous prenions le plus grand plaisir a déchainer nos pouvoirs.

De mes sculptures, il ne restait rien. Stormy les avait toutes détruites dans sa colère. Cela ne me gênait pas, elles étaient là pour ca, mais j'étais plutôt inquiète pour Stormy elle-même.

Sa blessure a la tête, qui datait de notre combat contre les Winx était loin d'être guérie.

D'après le sort d'analyse que nous avions utilisé pour déterminer la gravité de cette plaie, il faudrait plusieurs jours pour que ma sœur soit à nouveau en état de se battre à 100%.

Elle ne devrait pas dépenser ainsi toute son énergie cela risquait d'empirer les choses, même si je comprenais qu'elle se soit sentie humiliée durant cette bataille contre les fées car c'était exactement ce qui s'était passé. Nous avions été ridiculisée et rien d'autre. Ma plus jeune sœur était également la plus colérique d'entre nous et le fait qu'elle se soit évanouie n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Malgré mon inquiétude, je décidais finalement de la laisser se défouler.

Je m'approchais du rocher sur lequel s'était assise Darcy. Celle-ci avait mis ses lunettes et était plongée dans un livre appelé « Patty Horreur à l'école des sorciers », par J.K. Lowring. Je souris, ce genre de bouquin était tout ce dont mon intellote de sœur raffolait. Elle me vit et leva les yeux, en souriant. Ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez. Oups, trop drôle.

 **-Salut Icy,** me dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes normalement, **Tout va bien ?**

 **-Bof, ca irait mieux si Stormy ne me cassait pas autant les oreilles** , Répondis-je.

 **-C'est vrai qu'elle a de la voix aujourd'hui. Mais elle a une bonne excuse, avec ce qui s'est passé hier…**

Darcy la défendrait toujours, décidément. Je me tournais en direction de Stormy. Elle avait décimé tout ce qu'il était possible de détruire sur le terrain, et comme il était convenu de ne pas encore l'agrandir, elle jetait toutes sorte d'attaque sur le sol. A un moment, elle lança un éclair d'une puissance pourtant moyenne. Je sentis clairement le sol trembler. Était-ce elle qui avait fait cela ?

C'était en tout cas l'avis de Darcy qui me jeta un regard affolé.

 **-Stormy !** Cria-elle, **Arrête immédiatement ! Tu provoques des tremblements de terre !**

L'intéressée en fut si surprise qu'elle s'arrêta même de jurer. La migraine qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez dans mon crâne lui en fut reconnaissante. Darcy expliqua à ma sœur, littéralement ahurie, et qui n'avait strictement rien remarqué, ce qui venait de se passer.

 **-Bon, je fais quoi alors ?** Grogna Stormy, frustrée de ne plus pouvoir utiliser le terrain.

 **-Sachant que si tu détruis Whisperia, nous n'aurons plus d'endroit où vivre mais qu'ailleurs, ca ne pose pas de problème, je propose que nous allions toutes les trois sur une planète déserte où tu pourras détruire tout ce que tu voudras, d'accord ?** Proposa Darcy

 **-Ok, mais une planète chaude et ensoleillée, j'en ai marre de la pluie et de la boue,** Négocia l'autre.

Darcy sourit. Elle avait justement découvert en lisant l'atlas, une planète qui remplirait toutes ces conditions : Karakis. Elle se vanta d'avoir étudié ce livre pour son plaisir, avant d'aller se coucher la nuit précédente.

Je crus avoir mal entendu qui donc a à part ma sœur passablement _anormale_ , lisait un atlas le soir, comme ca, pour s'amuser ?

Darcy expliqua brièvement que Karakis avait été détruite dans de mystérieuses circonstances, il y a environ 100 000 ans et qu'elle n'était désormais plus qu'un immense désert ayant pour température moyenne 30°C.

Quand elle commença à s'étendre sur l'histoire si mystérieuse et si passionnante de cette planète, j'ai décroché.

J'aurais parié n'importe quoi qu'elle avait proposé cet endroit non pas pour sa chaleur et son désert, mais plutôt parce qu'elle pourrait faire quelques fouilles en espérant découvrir un fossile ou une autre vieillerie de ce genre qui daterait d'avant la destruction de Karakis.

Darcy adorait l'archéologie. En fait, même les maths et la lecture réunis n'atteignait pas sa passion pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux vieilles pierres.

Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle adorait aussi les maths et la lecture. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas qu'elle avait terminé et je sursautais quand elle m'appela pour le départ.

 **-Bref, comme tu le vois Icy, cette planète est passionnante !** S'exclama-t-elle, inconsciente du fait que je ne l'avais pas écoutée. **Stormy est motivée pour y aller, nous n'attendons que ton accord, ma sœur.**

 **\- Heu, oui pas de souci…** Répondis-je, un peu gênée **, allons-y alors : téléportation !**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux après la téléportation, la première chose que je remarquais fut le sable. Plein de sable, du sable doré a perte de vue. Après tout, Darcy nous avait prévenues, Karakis étais un désert.

Stormy allait pouvoir déchainer sa colère sans que nous risquions de nous retrouver SDF du jour au lendemain et franchement, être sans toit, c'est la seule chose qui, je crois, pourrais empirer la situation actuelle.

Il y avait quelques ruines, taches beiges dans l'or du désert karakien. Darcy aurait surement voulu les examiner mais Stormy les voyait sous un tout autre angle… et détruisit une colonne de marbre ancien d'un éclair bien ajusté.

Sa carrière d'archéologue amatrice en prenant un coup, Darcy grimaça, choquée, et décida de plutôt s'assoir sur un morceau de mur. Je fis de même et pendant que notre sœur se déchainait, nous discutâmes tranquillement, protégées du bruit par un bouclier sonore mis en place par Darcy.

Sans vraiment que je sache comment, nous en vînmes à parler des Winx, et plus précisément du Cristallix. Darcy avait eu la présence d'esprit de capter un peu de cette magie et avait étudié ses vibrations afin d'en apprendre un maximum.

 **-Le Cristallix est puissant** , dit Darcy, **Mais en particulier sur nous. Nous y sommes plus sensibles que n'importe quel autre sorcière ou sorcier. C'est à cause de nos vacuums; les Cristaux de Whispéria.**

Je ne compris pas. La phrase que venait de lâcher ma petit sœur était bien trop étrange. Comment pouvions-nous avoir une faiblesse spécifique aux pouvoirs des Winx ? Depuis le temps que nous les combattions, nous devrions savoir tout sur les forces et faiblesses de nos deux camps.

Je devais avoir l'air vraiment stupide à ce moment car Darcy remarqua à quel point mon niveau de compréhension de l'affaire approchait le Degré Zéro.

 **\- Nos pouvoirs des cristaux et le Cristallix des Winx sont comme des aimants de même polarité; on ne peut pas les opposer sans qu'il y ait un problème.**

Elle tentait de m'expliquer avec des mots simples. Je pensais avoir compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais une chose me dérangeait.

 **-Je vois… Dis-moi Darcy, si tu ne trompes pas, cela veux dire que si nous attaquons les Winx ca devrait aussi les gêner aussi, non ? Et pourtant elles n'avaient pas l'air affectées par cet effet « aimant ».**

 **-Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre… Mais je n'ai pas fini mes expériences. Il me faudrait plus d'échantillons de magie Cristallix pour pouvoir… Attention !**

Surprise, je me retournais… Et me retrouva face à une énorme tornade. Je n'avais clairement pas le temps de la détruire par magie. Ma sœur me pris par le bras et me tira sur le coté. Nous nous envolâmes et évitâmes la tornade de justesse.

A cause du sort anti-son de Darcy, nous ne l'avions par entendue arriver. Que ce soit un accident ou une mauvaise blague, Stormy allait apprendre à diriger sa magie _ailleurs_ ! Pas contente du tout, je me dirigeais vers la coupable qui me tournait le dos. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. En temps normal, je lui aurais servi un petit rafraichissement à ma façon pour s'être ainsi fichue de nous mais aujourd'hui, franchement, je me sentais vraiment trop molle pour ça. Une réprimande vigoureuse suffirait.

 **-Stormy ! Fais attention à ta magie, s'il te plait !** Feignais-je de m'énerver **, Et au passage, évite de dépenser trop d'énergie, tu vas aggraver ta blessure ! Non mais, tu trouves ça intelligent de faire des tornades de cette taille pour nous les lancer dessus ?! Tu crois que ça nous fait rire ? Mais qui m'a fichu une sœur pareille…**

En vérité, cela ne m'avais pas fait énervée à ce point mais après le tremblement de terre de tout a l'heure, il fallait qu'elle comprenne que puissance et modération, ça peux parfaitement aller ensemble.

En m'entendant crier, Stormy s'était retournée. Elle me regardait d'un air étonné comme si elle ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais.

 **-Mais enfin Icy, de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai pas créé de tornades je ne fais qu'entrainer mon pouvoir de la foudre,** Se défendit-elle, **Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! Et quand bien même, je ne dirige pas mes attaques vers vous, je ne suis pas bête a ce point, contrairement a ce que tu semble penser.**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je la crus. Je la connaissais par cœur et quand elle faisait cette tête là, et avec cette voix là, ca voulais dire qu'elle ne mentait pas et qu'elle voulait qu'on la croie.

D'ailleurs Darcy confirma cela quelque secondes plus tard.

Elle avait emporté son mini-ordi portable et avait fait quelques analyses. La signature magico-énergétique de la tornade n'avait rien a voir avec celle de Stormy.

Cette dernière était donc bien innocente. Darcy ajouta que le tremblement de terre n'était également pas du fait de notre sœur. Les vibrations ne correspondaient pas non plus. Elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt…

En revanche les deux phénomènes étaient clairement liés, Darcy n'avait aucun doute là-dessus même si elle ne savait pas identifier la source de magie qui avait provoqué tout cela.

 **-Bon, ok. Donc si je résume bien, on a quelqu'un de très puissant qui s'amuse à nous balancer des trucs dessus mais on ne peut pas savoir qui. C'est bien ça?** Demandais-je

 **-Presque**. Répondis Darcy, **Rien ne nous dit que ce ne sont pas des phénomènes naturels.**

Je fermais les yeux et m'assis pour réfléchir. La chose la plus évidente à faire pour des sorcières comme nous aurait été de riposter. Cependant, nous ne savions pas si nous avions réellement un ennemi. Ce n'était d'office pas les Winx, ça c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas dans leurs façons d'agir. Les fées n'agissent pas dans l'ombre, c'est contraire à leurs habitudes.

Que devais-je faire ? Nous ne pouvions pas nous défendre contre un ennemi invisible… Nous ne savions même pas s'il existait !

J'étais en train de me réduire le cerveau en bouillie quand je sentis une forte perturbation magique dans l'atmosphère.

Non ! Non, pas ca, ce n'était pas possible !

* * *

 _Mais de quoi s'agit-il ? :o Vous verrez bien ;)_

 _Je sais, on appelle ca de la cruauté. Ou du faux suspens, si vous êtes trop malin._


	6. Les Signes Noirs

_Je saaaiiis, je devrais poster plus souvent, surtout que ce chapitre est près depuis longtemps... Mais j'oublie toujours ^^'_

 _Enfin bref, voila le 5ème chapitre. Pas le meilleur je trouve mais bon._

 _Enjoy :-)_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**

 **Les Signes Noirs**

* * *

J'étais en train de me réduire le cerveau en bouillie quand je sentis une forte perturbation magique dans l'atmosphère.

Non ! Non, pas ca, ce n'était pas possible !

Cette énergie… C'était celle de…

 **-Les Winx !**

Nous avions toutes crié ensemble. Bien sur mes sœurs aussi avaient reconnu cette signature magique si douloureusement familière. Mais que faisaient ces pimbêches sur cette planète perdue. Faire bronzette ? J'en doutais. Cela avait beau être tout a fais leur genre, elles ne seraient pas venues ici, il n'y avait même pas de marchand de glace !

La vibration magique était très proche de nous, heureusement, nous avions un sort spécial, activé en permanence, pour que les Winx ne puissent jamais nous retrouver grâce à notre magie.

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le sable chaud et ordonnais à mes sœurs de ne plus faire aucun bruit pour ne pas me déconcentrer, car j'allais utiliser une aptitude que Belladone, la Sorcière Ancestrale, m'avait enseignée un jour. Puis, je fermais les yeux et vidais mon esprit, focalisant ma pensée sur un seul objectif : Les Winx.

Au début, mes paupières étant closes, je ne vis rien. Puis ma vision changea. Je ne voyais plus les choses physiques, matérielles, mais l'énergie. Un monde totalement différent du monde réel ou seule la magie est présente. Je ne bougeais pas d'un millimètre, physiquement parlant et pourtant je me déplaçais dans ce monde étrange fait de fantômes de silhouette. La mienne, celles de mes sœurs… et plus loin celles de 6 fées rayonnantes de magie positive. Les Winx. Elles étaient plus éloignées de nous que je ne l'avais cru au premier abord. Darcy avait peut être raison concernant cette histoire de magnétisme.

Je rouvris les yeux, abandonnant ma vision magique et expliquais à mes sœurs ce que j'avais vu. Nous décidâmes de nous rapprocher en activant notre sort d'invisibilité. Il fallait que nous sachions si les Winx savaient que nous étions ici. Si tel était le cas, notre situation deviendrait fort délicate. Nous sommes recherchées dans toute la Dimension Magique et savoir nous repérer motiverait grandement les fées à nous capturer. Je ne craignais pas Oméga, pas plus que les prisons sous-marines d'Andros ou même les livres enchantés ! Mais je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'on puisse nous trouver si facilement, alors je priais pour que les Winx aient une autre raison de venir ici.

Nous nous envolâmes vers l'endroit ou j'avais repéré les vers luisants. Le marbre n'émettant pas de magie, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un ancien mur à quelques mètres a peine du groupe de fées derrière lequel nous pourrions nous cacher et ainsi diminuer la quantité de magie que nous dépensions pour garder le sort d'invisibilité en place.

Nous nous posâmes près du mur et Darcy utilisa sa magie afin de transformer le marbre en une sorte de miroir sans tain. Ainsi nous voyons ce qui se passait alors que les Winx ne verraient qu'un mur normal.

Nous pouvions désormais ôter le sort d'invisibilité. Une fois cela fait, je fis signe à mes sœur de se taire, bien qu'elles sachent déjà que faire le moindre bruit nous trahirait.

A trois mètres de distance à peine, les Winx discutaient d'une voix tendue.

 **-Il semblerait que cela provienne d'ici,** dit Tecna qui tenait à la main une de ses machines à haute-technologie ultra miniaturisée.

 **-Mais il n'y a que du sable… et quelques ruines sans intérêt !** Fit remarquer Layla

Dans mon dos, je sentis Darcy se raidir, pas contente du tout. Je devinais sa pensée sans même qu'elle utilise son pouvoir de télépathie :

 ** _-Quoi ?! Quelques ruines sans intérêt ?! Ces vestiges sont splendides, ils sont le témoignage de milliers d'années d'histoire et tu les traites de RUINES SANS INTÉRÊT ?!_**

Le tout accompagné de fumée lui sortant des oreilles. J'étais évidemment trop occupée à observer et écouter les Winx pour me retourner pour vérifier si mes hypothèses étaient correctes mais j'étais a peu près sure d'avoir raison quand je vis du coin de l'œil Stormy qui se retenait à grand peine de rire en regardant Darcy. Je souris et me concentrais sur nos ennemies, c'était tout de même plus important que l'indignation de ma petite sœur.

 **-Moi, en tout cas, je suis bien contente d'être ici, le soleil est radieux, ca me donne une de ces pêches ! Et surtout, c'est excellent pour le teint !** S'exclama Stella

Bloom soupira et les autres pouffèrent de rire. Elles avaient l'air de trouver ca drôle. Personnellement, j'ai toujours trouvé cette fille, et son humour en particulier, pathétique.

 **-Stella, on n'est pas la pour faire bronzette,** dit Layla, **Nous devons trouver d'où proviennent les tsunamis, les tornades et les tremblements de terre qui ravagent Magix.**

 **-Sans compter les pluies torrentielles, les coulées de boues dévastatrices, les feux de forêt, les éboulements… La liste est longue et ni les fées, ni les les sorcières n'arrivent à empêcher ces catastrophes de s'abattre sur nous. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions la source de tout cela !** Reprit Bloom.

 **-Et c'est ici que les latitudes et longitudes se croisent,** Dit Tecna. **Je suis certaine que c'est le bon endroit grâce à mes calculs sur les coefficients de puissance et les données géothermiques, le tout coordonné par rapport a la magnitude physio-électrosonique des rotations planétaires…**

Je décrochais. Trop technique. Le regard perdu des Winx me disait qu'elles n'en menaient pas large devant cette avalanche d'intelligence mais qu'elles faisaient semblant de comprendre par politesse.

Même Darcy n'écoutait pas. En revanche nous étions soulagées. Les Winx ne savaient pas que nous étions là. Mes prières avaient été entendues car leur visite sur Karakis n'a aucun lien avec nous.

Darcy fit apparaître une sphère d'isolation sonore, qui nous permettrait de parler sans être entendues. Le problème avec ce sort, c'est qu'il lui demandait énormément d'énergie, elle ne pourrait donc le maintenir qu'une petite dizaine de minutes au maximum, car vu la proximité de nos rivales, elle devrait y mettre le plus de puissance possible, juste au cas où.

 **-Vous avez entendu ?** Dit Darcy d'une voix grave **, Il se passe des choses étranges partout dans la Dimension. Ici aussi.**

 **-Oui mais pourquoi ?** Demanda bêtement Stormy

 **-Si les dirigeants le savaient, ces vers luisants ne seraient pas ici réfléchis. De plus, ils auraient pus n'envoyer qu'une équipe de scientifiques. Mais ils ont envoyé les Winx. Les fées Gardiennes du Bien les plus puissantes de la Galaxie.**

Mon cerveau carburait à toute vitesse

 **-Ils ont peur.** Compris-je, **Peur de quelque chose qui nécessite la présence de combattantes d'élite. Quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un.**

 **-Oui. Et je pense que les Winx ont fait le même raisonnement que nous. Elles sont inquiètes. Tu penses comme moi ?** Me demanda Darcy

 **-Ca ne peut pas être lui. Il a été détruit.** Dis-je, inquiète moi aussi

 **-Stop ! De qui vous parlez ? Je ne comprends rien du tout !** Hurla soudain Stormy

Nous la regardâmes d'un air fatigué. Elle pourrait faire un effort, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour parler alors si on doit tout répéter…

 **-Valtor. Il avait le pouvoir les 4 éléments qui provoquait des désastres naturels. Il l'avait volé puis perdu.** Expliqua Darcy avec calme, **Mais s'il est de retour, il peut très bien l'avoir récupéré.**

 **-Mais si c'était le cas, Bloom devrait le savoir, non ? Elle est liée à lui, vous vous souvenez ? La Flamme du Dragon, et tout ?** Remarqua Stormy

C'était vrai. Je la regardais d'un air étonné. Elle qui ne comprenait rien il y a 30 secondes venait de nous donner une manière de savoir si Valtor, le serviteur beau a tomber par terre des Sorcières Ancestrales, était de retour. Je parie que même les Winx n'avaient pas pensé a cela.

Darcy éteignit le bouclier. Il était temps elle n'aurait plus pu tenir très longtemps. Vu son état de fatigue, deux ou trois minutes à peine. Heureusement, le sort qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser ne demanderait pas autant d'énergie.

Il s'agissait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Bloom. Elle seule saurait avec précision si notre Perdant national était toujours bien mort. Elle entra en transe, ses yeux devinrent d'un blanc lumineux et son corps perdit toute sa force. Elle serait tombée comme une poupée désarticulée si son corps ne s'était pas mit à léviter.

Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne.

 _Point de vue de Darcy_

Je me sentis aspirée comme dans un tourbillon flamboyant de couleurs et d'images. L'esprit de Bloom. Sa puissance était telle que je faillis perdre le contrôle de mon pouvoir et mon esprit serait partit a la dérive dans le sien, ce qui aurait nous rendre folles, voire nous tuer, toutes les deux. Heureusement je tins bon et je pus commencer à réfléchir.

Chaque esprit est différent. Cependant le principe reste le même, les intrus sont éliminés sauf s'ils sont suffisamment puissant pour résister au mécanisme de défense, ce que je venais de faire. Pour accéder aux informations contenues dans l'âme de la personne, il fallait d'abord trouver ou chercher. La mémoire est comme un énorme ordinateur avec un nombre infini de dossiers cryptés. Tous les décrypter était impossible avec l'énergie qu'il me restait. Même si mon niveau d'énergie était a son maximum, je n'étais pas sure d'y parvenir.

Il fallait que je découvre la Source de la Flamme du Dragon, l'endroit où brulait sans relâche le pouvoir de Bloom. Si je ne trouvais pas, il me faudrait analyser chaque recoin de son esprit, chaque fragment de son âme pour découvrir l'information que je cherchais, à savoir si Valtor était en vie. Ce serait long et dangereux.

Il fallait que je trouve de moi-même, c'était la seule solution.

Sauf qu'après un certain temps passé a chercher, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé. Il devait pourtant il y avoir une logique, il y en a toujours une. Je me mis donc à réfléchir.

La Flamme du Dragon… Leu feu créateur… La vie ! Et le symbole de Bloom était le cœur ! Voila où devait se trouver la Source.

Maintenant que je savais ou trouver, ce fus plus facile. J'atteignis l'endroit rapidement. Et je la vis.

La Flamme du Dragon flamboyait dans une sorte d'immense salle sombre dont on ne voyait ni les murs ni le plafond. Juste le sol. La seule source de lumière était cette Flamme magique, chaude, vivante,… Dangereuse. Je me fondis entièrement dans l'esprit de Bloom et dénichais enfin ce que je cherchais.

Je pouvais rentrer.

 _Point de vue d'Icy :_

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle était partie. Son corps restait la, suspendu dans l'air, comme accroché a un fil invisible.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Darcy risquait sa raison et même sa vie quand elle faisait ce genre de voyage.

Soudain, elle fut de retour. Elle s'écroula sur le sable doré, inconsciente. Je posais sa tête sur mes genoux, attendant son réveil. Ce qui venait de se produire était normal son esprit réintégrait son corps et la fusion était souvent douloureuse, entrainant un évanouissement temporaire. D'ailleurs elle ouvrait déjà les yeux. Elle se redressa, elle se prit la tête être les mains. Elle avait mal au crâne.

Malgré cela, elle se força à regarder les alentours. Les Winx discutaient haut et fort, elle pourrait parler sans qu'elles ne l'entendent. Elle grimaça, sa tête restait douloureuse. Elle finit cependant par sourire et rendit son verdict d'une voix détendue.

 **-Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas Valtor.**

Stormy et moi soupirâmes de soulagement. Si Valtor revenait, il nous tuerait à coup sur. Nous l'avions trahi et le mot « clémence » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Bref, mis a part que _quelqu'un_ faisait joujou avec la nature, tout allait pour le mieux.

 _Point de vue externe :_

Une salle ronde éclairée par quelques torches. Une ambiance sinistre et un décor qui l'était tout autant. Des murs de pierres anciens, des colonnes gothiques, de mystérieux symboles peints sur les murs… Au centre de la pièce, un fauteuil de bois noir comme la nuit, incrusté de motif d'obsidienne et recouvert d'une fourrure de loup anthracite géant.

 **-Il semblerait que tout soit près, Seigneur**. Dit une voix dans l'ombre, **L'Air, l'Eau, la Terre et Le Feu se déchainent au dehors.**

 **-Qu'en est il de la Conjonction ?** Demanda sèchement une voix masculine.

 **-La… conjonction ? Seigneur, je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez…** balbutia la première voix.

 **-La Conjonction Céleste !** Rugit l'homme, **Si le cinquième Signe Noir n'est pas présent, alors les quatre autres peuvent détruire le Monde, cela m'importe peu ! Il me faut les quatre Signes que tu viens de citer, c'est vrai, mais seuls ils ne servent a rien, comprends-tu ?!**

L'Homme s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre de la salle, qui se trouvait au centre du dôme que formait le plafond, et désigna le ciel.

 **-Vois par la fenêtre, comme le ciel est teinté de souffrance ce soir !** Continua-il, **Les Étoiles du Destin se sont alignées ! La Conjonction a bien eu lieu ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir terminer ce que nous avions commencé ! La Dimension Magique toute entière entendra parler de nous très bientôt… Et nous seront craint de tous, comme autrefois, ha ha ha !**

Son rire glacé résonna dans la pièce tel un glas de fin du monde.

* * *

 _#DarkestManEver lol_

 _Mais qui est ce myterieux psychopathe ?_


	7. Enquête sur Karakis

_Heyyy tout le monde !_

 _deux chapitre en moins d'un mois ? Serais-je malade ?_

 _Bon, ok, comme d'hab celui-ci était écrit depuis des plombes, je suis juste une grosse flemmasse XD_

 _Allez, j'arrete de raconter ma vie, bonne lecture ! :-)_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6:**

 **Enquête sur Karakis**

* * *

Après un long moment passé a « fouiller » un peu partout, les Winx finirent par rentrer sur ordre de leur directrice. Ces filles sont décidément très naïves. Ce n'est pas en regardant bêtement le sol qu'on trouve des indices.

 **-Non, mais vous avez vu ca ?** S'indigna Stormy **, Ces fées sont vraiment c***, ce n'est pas possible !**

 **-Du calme, Stormy,** Dis-je, **ce sont des fées, que veux tu attendre de plus de la part de ces poupées Barbie géantes ?**

 **-Des poupées Barbie ? C'est quoi ce truc ?** Demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds.

Je soupirais, mi-amusée, mi-lassée. Stormy ne changerai jamais. Nous avions passé un an sur Terre, mais elle ne se souvenait plus des bases de la vie des terriens.

 **-Des Barbie, petite sœur, ce sont des poupées mannequin 100% sexiste dont toutes les petites filles terriennes sont fan.** Expliquais-je.

 **-Regarde, ça ressemble à ça…** Dit Darcy

Elle avait eu le temps de se reposer suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir utiliser à nouveau ses pouvoirs et fit apparaitre une image 3D de la poupée blonde en question dans sa boite. Elle portait un top moulante rose, un minishort blanc et des bottes à talons aiguille tout aussi roses. Très courte la tenue. Elle avait aussi un sac à main blanc à paillettes et des lunettes de soleil rose en plastique. Parfaitement affreux. L'étiquette disait « Barbie touriste ». Elle avait l'air plus prêt à faire le trottoir qu'à jouer les touristes. Mais c'était bien de cette façon que s'habillaient les Winx. Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi leurs copains restent avec elles…

 **-Hihi, on dirait Stella,** rigola Stormy.

Je souris et Darcy fit disparaitre l'image. C'était vrai, celle qui ressemblait le plus a cette poupée, de part sa chevelure et son attitude digne de tout les stéréotypes sur les starlettes blondes, était effectivement Stella. On pourrait presque croire que la fée du Soleil et de la Lune avait été le modèle de Barbie.

 **-Bon, plus sérieusement, on fait quoi ?** Demanda Darcy

 **-Hum… Les Winx n'ont pas cherché correctement, peut être devrions nous essayer nous aussi de trouver ce qui provoque toute ces catastrophes ?** Proposais-je

 **-Pourquoi on ferait ca ?** S'étonna mon électrique petite sœur.

 **-Parce que celui ou celle qui a déclenché tous ces cataclysmes risque de détruire notre chez-nous. Je ne veux pas devoir reconstruire à nouveau la maison comme lors de la fois ou tu as provoqué un énorme orage dessus et que tu as fais tomber un arbre sur le toit, détruisant le salon, la cuisine… Et ma chambre,** Grimaçais-je.

 **-J'avais pas fais exprès, j'étais en colère !** Se justifia la responsable, **Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ca !**

 **-Oui, oui, passons. Donc, voila ce que je propose : invoquons nos Cristaux et utilisons-les pour repérer la source de ce pouvoir.** Dis-je tout en prenant leurs mains afin de former le cercle de puissance, **Cristaux de Whisperia !**

La fiole bleu ciel symbole de mon pouvoir flottait dans l'air juste un mètre devant moi, formant un triangle magique avec les flacons violet et fuchsia de mes deux petites sœurs.

Nous survolions le désert karakien depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Entre le moment où nous avions invoqué nos Cristaux et maintenant, nous avions eu le temps de discuter d'un plan d'action.

Si la personne qui provoquait tout cela était dangereuse pour nous, ce qui était peu probable vu notre puissance, nous la mettrons nous mettrions les Winx sur sa piste tout simplement, histoire de les fatiguer pour peut-être les attaquer ensuite.

Si nous pouvions nous en faire un allié, comme nous l'avions fait avec le Monstre des Profondeurs à Domino même si lui était contrôlé, nous pourrions alors enfin vaincre ces pestes de fées. Toujours aussi simplement.

Mais mon sixième sens me disait de me méfier. Normalement, toute sorcière est tenue de suivre son instinct, en particulier si c'est l'instinct de préservation qui agit. Pourtant, la curiosité (et mon désir de trouver un nouveau moyen de vaincre les Winx) me poussait à aller voir ce qui était à l'origine de tout cela quand bien même ma vie en dépendrait.

 **-Attention Icy !** Hurla soudain Stormy

Sa voix me tira de mes pensées et je regardais vivement autour de moi, m'attendant à un danger quelconque. Cependant, il n'y a avait rien. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander pourquoi elle avait ainsi crié quand surgit de nulle part une tornade gigantesque qui fonça droit sur moi, à toute allure. Je l'évitais de justesse. Sans le cri de ma petite sœur, je n'aurais pas été attentive et n'aurait pu l'esquiver ? Je me serais retrouvée prisonnière de la tornade, voire de notre ennemi mystérieux.

Darcy regardait notre sœur avec de grands yeux étonnés. Je lui trouvais soudain une certaine ressemblance avec un hibou, d'ailleurs.

 **-Comment as tu fais ça, Stormy**? demanda-elle

 **-Fais quoi ? Ah, la tornade ? Je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai simplement sentie arriver. Je savais même qu'Icy était sur sa trajectoire… Je dois être un peu dérangée…** Fit-elle, hésitante.

 **-Tu plaisantes ?!** M'exclamais-je **, Tu es capable de sentir ces tornades à l'avance ! C'est génial, petite sœur !**

Stormy rosit. Chez nous les sorcières, nous n'avons pas l'habitude des compliments. Mais dans le cas présent, ma sœur méritait tous les honneurs.

En effet, si sa capacité repérer les catastrophes dans un plus grand périmètre que les gens normaux s'étendait aux tremblements de terre, et autres, nous aurions un immense avantage sur notre mystérieux ennemi. L'effet de surprise dissipé, les forces de la nature n'ont guère d'effet.

Nous décidâmes de tester les limites de ce pouvoir en nous arrêtant un instant. Darcy déclencha des tremblements de terre et je m'occupais des tsunamis. Je détestais devoir transformer la glace en eau, je ne le faisais pratiquement jamais d'ailleurs, mais là, c'était pour la bonne cause. Nous nous mettrions ensemble pour crée des coulées de boues.

Stormy se posa sur le sable chaud du désert et se concentra. Elle esquiva toutes nos attaques sans le moindre problème et avertissait Darcy par télépathie quand elle « sentait » arriver l'attaque. Nous augmentâmes donc la cadence et la distance afin de lui compliquer la tâche.

Cela dura une demi-heure, tout au plus. Il s'avéra que son pouvoir semblait pour l'instant se limiter plus ou moins une centaine de mètre au-delà de notre champ de vision. Cela variait en fonction de l'attaque. Elle avait plus de facilité avec les tornades, les coulées de boues et les tremblements de terre, ce qui était logique au vu de son pouvoir. Elle avait plus de mal avec les flammes et les tsunamis.

Ces cent mètres nous seraient précieux si nous avions à combattre car elle pouvait également sentir arriver les attaques dans le dos, ce qui nous éviterait de devoir nous battre contre deux fronts.

En revanche, nous ne comprenions pas d'où elle tenait cette capacité pour le moins étrange, qui lui était apparue brusquement, sans raison apparente.

 **-Tu es sure de n'avoir rien fait de particulier ? Tu ne t'es pas approchée d'un artefact quelconque ou un autre truc dans le genre ?** L'interrogeais-je.

 **-Certaine.** Répondit-elle, **Cette semaine, nous sommes restées à la maison tout le temps. Bon, évidemment, nous sommes aussi allées à Magix et ici mais nous sommes toujours restées ensemble.**

 **-En tout cas, bravo Stormy,** La félicita Darcy, **D'autant que mon analyseur portable magique signale que ton potentiel magico-énergétique vient de croitre considérablement, étant multiplié par un coefficient 3 de facteur 4 sur l'échelle de Retchir.**

Nous la regardâmes avec des yeux ronds. Potentiel quoi ? Echelle de quoi ? Je n'avais rien compris a ce qu'elle racontait d'autant qu'elle avait parlé très vite.

 **-Heu, tu veux bien répéter ?** Plaida Stormy d'un air un peu hagard, **Genre lentement et avec des mots plus faciles ?**

Un éclair de surprise passa sur son visage. Elle avait toujours autant de mal a admettre que rare étaient les gens à même de la comprendre quand elle déballait sa science. Elle pouffa.

 **-Excuse-moi je disais que le niveau maximal de ta puissance a augmenté.** Elle marque une petite pause et réfléchit, **Voyons voir… Comme dans tes jeux vidéo ! Quand le niveau maximal de ton personnage augmente et qu'il gagne des points d'expérience pour être encore plus fort.**

Le visage de Stormy s'illumina. En tant que geek, ça, elle comprenait.

Nous passâmes encore un peu de temps à la féliciter puis nous reprîmes notre route. Il avait été décidé que Stormy devrait s'entrainer le plus possible, elle serait un atout très précieux dans une bataille. Hors bataille aussi d'ailleurs elle l'avait prouvé avec moi.

Une heure passa pendant laquelle nous suivions les flacons. Nous avions remarqué que les tornades et les tremblements de terre se faisaient plus fréquents. Heureusement, Stormy fut très efficace pour les repérer à l'avance.

Il y avait également de plus en plus de ruines sur le sable, au plus grand bonheur de Darcy. Toutefois nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas pour les observer de plus prêt. Nous savions que nous étions proches de notre objectif.

Cela se confirma quand nous vîmes une grande surface plus ou moins circulaire sans le moindre petit morceau de marbre. La zone irradiait la magie noire. Le triangle des flacons nous emmena juste au centre du cercle puis s'immobilisa.

Nous étions arrivées.

Sur le sol se trouvaient des marques récentes de passage. Plusieurs personne étaient venues ici et avaient ensuite effacé leurs traces. Cependant, même si il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de pas, l'énergie noire du lieu ne laissait aucun doute sur le sujet.

 **-Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda Darcy

 **-Il n'y a rien ici, du moins, rien d'apparent.** Fit remarquer Stormy

 **-Rien d'apparent en effet. Mais vous sentez comme moi que ce lieu est tout sauf désert.** Confirmais-je, **Or cette planète est censée l'être, n'est ce pas, Darcy ?**

 **-Exact. Cela fait 100.000 ans que la civilisation karakienne a disparu.** Précisa elle, **La source de l'énergie présente ici date est partie il y a moins de 24 heures.**

 **-Hum… C'est très étrange… Stormy ! Utilise tes tornades pour disperser le sable. On va bien voir s'il y a quelque chose en dessous.**

 **-Ca marche ! Souffle destructeur !**

Le tourbillon de vent qu'elle créa provoqua une mini tempête de sable. Il fallait que je lance un sort de protection avant d'avoir trop de sable dans la bouche pour lancer l'incantation. Je fis rapidement apparaitre de la glace, puis, en un claquement de doigt, la modelais en un igloo grossier mais suffisamment grand pour nous contenir toutes les trois. Nous entrâmes dedans rapidement, soulagées de ne plus avoir de sable pour nous fouetter le visage.

 **-Hé bien,** lâcha Stormy, **Je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Je suis vraiment désolée, mes sœurs.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas** , La rassurais-je **, Je n'y avais pas réfléchit non plus !**

Nous attendîmes que le sort de Stormy s'éteigne pour ressortir. Pendant que mes sœurs s'approchaient de la zone dégagée par Stormy, je faisais disparaitre l'igloo. Ensuite, je les rejoignis. Elles étaient debout devant un étrange cube noir comme la nuit aux sombres reflets violets. Il faisait une vingtaine de centimètres de coté et flottait dans l'air en tournant lentement sur lui-même.

 **-Je vous recommande de ne pas le toucher,** Dit Darcy, **Il dégage une puissante énergie.**

 **-Tu pense que c'est ce cube qui a provoqué des cataclysmes partout dans la Dimension ?** Lui demandais-je, sceptique, **Ca me parait un peu bizarre, tu sais.**

 **-Pas lui, mais celui ou celle a qui il appartient,** Répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Et donc il sert a quoi ce cube ? Je me rappelle d'une série terrienne où un cube magique lave le cerveau d'un type, ce qui le rend fou au passage, pour qu'il récolte de l'énergie vitale,** S'écria une Stormy folle d'enthousiasme.

 **-Hein ? Heu non, Stormy.** Dit Darcy, **Ce cube n'est qu'un relais d'après mon analyseur. Un teléporteur si tu préfères. Je pense qu'il faut un mot de passe, ou quelque chose comme ça, pour l'activer. Une fois cela fait, je suppose qu'on est téléporté dans le QG de notre adversaire. Ce genre de relais n'est en général utilisé que lorsque le quartier général en question est souterrain et sans issue.**

 **-Génial.** Soupirais-je, **Bon ben, si on a vraiment l'intention de s'en faire un allié de cette personne, on a intérêt à être motivées. Dis-moi, Darcy s'il faut vraiment un mot de passe, tu devrais réussir à le trouver, non ?**

 **\- Cela prendrait énormément de temps, d'autant que je ne suis pas sûre a 100% que c'est d'un mot de passe dont nous avons besoin. Il peut s'agir d'un objet également. Ou d'un ADN particulier.**

 **\- Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'essaierait pas comme ça, sans rien.** Dit Stormy.

Darcy lui jetait un regard atterré. Puis lui fit comprendre gentiment qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il arriverait si nous ne pouvions pas passer. Il y avait peut être un système d'alerte.

Stormy haussa les épaules et déclara :

 **-Tant pis. Ca ne sert à rien de rester là à ne rien faire. Dans le pire des cas, on se téléporte à la maison, point.**

Et sans nous laisser le temps de réagir, elle s'approcha du cube et posa sa main dessus. Le cube s'entoura d'une lueur violette.

Darcy et moi nous raidîmes. Stormy, voyant qu'il ne se passait rien de plus, ôta sa main. Sur le cube on pouvait voir la marque en violet de sa paume qui disparaissait lentement, de même que le halo de lumière violette.

Lorsque le cube fut totalement éteint, elle se retourna et revint vers nous en souriant. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

 **-Alors ?** Dit Stormy toute fière, **C'est qui, qui a eu raison d'essayer ? Hein ?**

Nous rîmes toutes les trois. Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que nous étions trop paranos quand soudain je me figeais. Les autres firent de mêmes.

Le cube venait d'émettre un léger déclic.

Stormy, qui était dos a lui se retourna. Le cube pris une inquiétante couleur rouge sombre.

 **-A terre !** Hurlais-je.

Et le cube explosa.

* * *

 _Boum. Haïssez-moi :D_

 _La suite bientôt_

 _Sinon protestez, je marche mieux sous pression mdr_


	8. Rouge comme le sang

_Je suis en examens. J'aime bien les sessions d'exams mais les exams eux-mêmes... Ne venez pas me parlez de maths._

 _Bref. Ceci est probablement le dernier chapitre avant un bout de temps puisque je serais fort absente durant les grandes vacances (et avant ca, ben comme je l'ai dit j'ai examen)._

 _En attendant, bonne lecture ^o^_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7:**

 **Rouge comme le sang**

* * *

 _Point de vue externe :_

L'homme aux cheveux rouges était agacé. Non seulement ses acolytes n'avaient pas encore trouvé l'objet qu'il cherchait mais en plus trois petites idiotes s'amusaient avec son cube de téléportation.

Il était en pleine réunion quand l'alarme avait sonné. Il avait du interrompre ses occupations et se rendre à l'endroit ou l'incident avait eu lieu. Il y avait découvert trois jeunes femmes, des sorcières sûrement, vu de leurs tenues sombres, allongées sur le sol. Elles avaient tentés d'utiliser le cube et la déflagration les avaient envoyée au tapis, plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Elles avaient l'air plutôt mal en point mais l'homme n'en avait cure. Cela apprendrait à ces trois impertinentes à se mêler de leur affaire.

Tout en faisant les cents pas près du cube, il réfléchissait. L'objet qu'il recherchait était presque à portée de main, il le sentait. Pourtant, aucun de ses subordonnés ne l'avait encore trouvé.

Il grinça des dents et se tourna vers les subordonnés en question. Il braqua son regard de métal brulant vers eux et leur ordonna de poursuivre les recherches. Chaque minute qui passait était une minute de perdue. Il n'aimait pas attendre.

Obéissants, ses acolytes se retirèrent après s'être inclinés en signe de respect et de crainte. Leur maître était terrible quand il était en colère et nul ne voulait le défier.

* * *

 _Point de vue d'Icy_

Je papillonnais des yeux. Ma vision était totalement floue et je ne distinguais rien d'autre que du jaune or. A mesure que je reprenais conscience, je réalisais a quel point j'avais mal partout.

J'avais des difficultés à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Voyons voir…. Stormy avait touché le cube… Et puis…. Et puis… Ca y est ! Ca me revenait ! J'avais juste eu le temps de hurler à mes sœurs de se jeter à terre quand le cube avait explosé.

Je me redressais un peu. Ma vision s'améliorait rapidement et je pouvais voir ce qui me faisait tant souffrir. Ma peau était brulée et mes vêtements de sorcière bleu marine étaient abimés. Ils étaient pourtant résistants. Quant a mes sœurs, leur état était le même, mais elles étaient encore inconscientes.

 **-Tiens, tu te réveilles,** dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me levais bien que j'aie encore un peu la tête qui tourne et que je ne tenais donc pas très bien sur mes jambes.

La voix provenait d'un homme aux cheveux rouge sang. Ses yeux gris fixé sur moi faisaient froid dans le dos.

 **-Pauvre sotte ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais pouvoir faire en activant mon artefact de téléportation ? Tu es bien naïve !**

Cet homme osait m'insulter ! Mon orgueil prit instantanément le dessus sur ma raison qui me murmurait pourtant de faire attention, d'autant que je tenais tout juste debout. Mais je suis impulsive, je n'y peux rien.

 **-Comment ? Moi naïve ? Sais-tu qui je suis, tête de tomate ?!**

 **-Une imbécile inconsciente ?** Ricana-t-il.

 **-Graah ! Je suis Icy, ainée et leader des légendaires Trix ! Et tu vas payer pour ton arrogance ! Flèche de glace !**

Il esquiva mon attaque sans mal. Je continuais de lui en envoyer sans pour autant parvenir à le toucher. Il avait une technique d'esquive très étrange, on aurait dit que c'étaient les flèches qui l'évitaient.

Pendant ce temps, mes sœurs s'étaient réveillées sans que je m'en aperçoive.

 **-C'est qui ce type ?** Demanda la voix pâteuse de Darcy dans mon dos.

 **-Un futur cadavre, tu peux me croire,** Répondis-je avec un sourire sadique.

- **Tiens,** Souris l'inconnu en fixant Stormy, **C'est amusant, tu ressembles un peu a quelqu'un que je connais très bien.**

 **-Heu, pardon ?** Balbutia l'intéressée, surprise.

 **-Elle a la même couleur de cheveux que toi, et ils sont également bouclés. Mais pas autant que toi. Tu es jolie, tu sais, quoiqu'un peu vulgaire.**

Stormy serra les dents et grogna.

 **-Vulgaire, hein ? Icy a raison, tu ne seras bientôt d'un simple cadavre qui pourrira sur le sable de cette planète. Tu vas payer pour cette insulte, sale porcassin !**

Les porcassins sont une espèce porcine dégageant une odeur particulièrement infecte. L'insulte n'ébranla pas le rouquin, qui se mit à rire.

Visiblement, il s'amusait beaucoup. Or, j'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi ou de mes sœurs. Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais Darcy fut plus rapide.

 **-Je suis bien d'accord,** Renchérit-elle, **il ne mérite qu'une chose : crever !**

 **-Tu es en colère, petite sorcière.** Constata l'homme. **Hé bien dans ce cas, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !**

Il activa sa magie, éclairant sa main droite d'une aura gris foncé. Darcy attaqua sans ménagement. Malheureusement, ni son attaque « onde des ténèbres », ni son « rayon obscur » ne parvint à toucher notre ennemi.

La sorcière des illusions jura. Elle se trouvait dans la même situation que moi-même un peu plus tôt. Je décidais d'agir et fit signe a Stormy de m'imiter.

 **-Blizzard !**

 **-Tonnerre démoniaque !**

Darcy ne fut bien sûr pas en reste.

 **-Marée de cauchemars !**

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes mais l'étrange magie de la tête de tomate déviait légèrement –mais suffisamment – nos attaques. Ainsi, il avait à peine besoin de bouger pour les esquiver.

 **-Assez !** Ordonnais-je soudain à mes sœurs, sous le regard moqueur de notre ennemi. **Ce que nous faisons est inutile.**

Je lui retournais son regard, méprisante, puis fit un signe a ma sœur cadette qui compris immédiatement. Elle activa son pouvoir de télépathie :

 ** _-Tu as malheureusement raison, ma sœur._** Murmura-t-elle mentalement. _ **Sa magie le protège contre nos attaques.**_

 ** _-Elle est étrange._** Dis-je. **_Cette magie ne devrait pas exister, c'est… une anomalie._**

Darcy opina et Stormy fit de même. De son côté, l'inconnu s'impatientait. L'aura de sa main se transforma en une boule de feu noir.

 **-Hé bien ? Seriez vous déjà fatiguées, vous qui vous prétendiez « légendaires » ?** Se moqua l'homme, en référence à ce que j'avais dit lorsque mes sœurs étaient encore inconscientes.

 ** _-Icy… ? Tu t'es encore vantée, je suppose ?_** Soupira Darcy.

 ** _-Ben quoi ?_** Protestais-je. **_Ce n'est pas vrai ?_**

 **-Nous sommes craintes dans la Dimension magique toute entière ! Ce n'est pas toi qui nous arrêteras !** Criais-je à haute voix, en réponse aux sarcasmes du rouquin **. Tu vas voir ce dont nous sommes capables quand nous allions nos pouvoirs !**

 ** _-« Quand nous allions nos pouvoirs ? »_** Répéta la voix dégoutée de Stormy dans mes pensées. **_Tu ne veux tout de même pas que…_**

 ** _-Si ! Et maintenant !_** Répondis-je.

Stormy gémit et Darcy soupira. Elle n'avait pas émit d'opinion mais je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas cela, elle non plus. D'ailleurs, moi-même j'en avais horreur. Ce sort était contraire à notre vocation de sorcières. Cependant, nous avions déjà essuyé une défaite il y a peu, c'était notre honneur qui était en jeu !

 **-Fusion Gloomix !** Nous hurlâmes en cœur.

Nos trois vacuums de cristal apparurent. Au lieu de se rejoindront pour former un triangle comme d'habitude, ils se réunirent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Le pouvoir afflua et nos esprits, de même que nos corps fusionnèrent.

Nous prîmes la forme d'une sorcière entièrement constituée de magie noire. Elle était belle et terrible, avec des particularités de chacune d'entre nous mais uniquement vêtue des attributs Gloomix que nous avait jadis offert le Phénix Noir Lord Darkar.

Nous étions devenues la Méga-Trix.

La pouvoir dégagé par notre fusion avait provoqué une petite tempête dont nous étions l'épicentre. Notre ennemi tentait de rester impassible, mais il était indéniablement surpris. Surpris, mais guère impressionné.

Pas grave. Ca ne saurait tarder.

 **-Nous sommes les Trix ! Tu as osé nous défier.** Articula lentement la bouche de notre corps réunifié avec cette étrange voix, sorte de chorale de nos trois voix. **Maintenant tu vas avoir affaire à toute notre puissance !**

La fusion n'additionne pas nos pouvoirs. Elle les décuple. Ainsi, quand nous lançâmes notre première attaque, la « Tornade des cauchemars », l'homme à la chevelure rouge sang, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel déluge de magie, fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Nous ricanâmes.

 **-Alors, tête de tomate ? Que dis-tu de ca ?**

A notre grande surprise, il se releva immédiatement, épousseta ses vêtements, et… se mit à rire.

- **J'en dit que ce n'est pas mal. Malheureusement il va vous falloir bien plus que cela pour vaincre un adversaire tel que moi. Quel âge avez-vous, dites moi ?**

- **Tu pense sincèrement que je vais te répondre ? Ère glacière** !

Un blizzard surgit de nulle part en direction de notre mystérieux adversaire… Qui ne pris même pas la peine de l'esquiver. Cependant, il daigna se protéger via un bouclier.

 _-_ _ **Je suppose que c'est un progrès**_ **…** **?** Dis la voix de Darcy dans notre esprit commun.

Je ne répondis pas mais j'aurais fait la grimace si je le pouvais. Ce type n'était pas humain, ou quoi ? Même le Seigneur de la Forteresse, qui était pourtant celui qui nous avait offert ces pouvoirs, avait eu bien du mal à nous vaincre. Nous n'allions quand même pas être contraintes de fuir, quand même ?

 **-** ** _Hé, mais qu'est ce qui te prend Icy ?_** S'exclama mentalement Stormy à peine eus-je exprimer cette pensée, **_Fuir d'une bataille ? On est des sorcières !_**

\- **_Je sais, je sais… Je n'envisageais pas réellement de m'enfuir hein…_** Répondis-je

- ** _Mouais_** … maugréa Darcy

- **Mouaaaah** … Entendis-je soudain, ce qui me sortit instantanément de ma conversation mentale.

Je vis distinctement le rouquin bailler puis me regarder d'un air narquois.

- **Hé bien, hé bien… Un tel niveau d'immaturité est déplorable. Vous ne devez pas avoir guère plus de 20 ans je suppose ?** Son regard se fit soudain dur. **Vous n'êtes que des insectes a côté de moi.**

Nous nous raidîmes. Un éclair aussi glacial que ma magie traversa sa pupille de métal incandescent. Lui qui était nonchalant 30 secondes plus tôt venait de soudain prendre une attitude bien plus menaçante.

Mes sœurs sentirent également le danger. Nous prîmes immédiatement une posture plus défensive.

L'homme eu un sourire froid et l'aura noire de sa main réapparut. Il venait d'activer sa propre magie. Une magie noire nauséabonde, qui met nous mit mal a l'aise directement.

- **Les sorcières ne sont décidément plus ce qu'elles étaient. Ou peut-être suis-je devenu trop puissant ?**

- **Même pas en rêve !**

- **Nous allons bien voir.**

Il lança un laser sans prévenir. Nous nous jetâmes sur le coté pour l'éviter. Ce fut tout juste mais nous étions a terre.

 ** _-Il n'a même pas incanté !_** S'exclama Stormy. **_J'y crois pas_**.

Qu'elle le croie ou non, il s'en fichait visiblement. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de nous relever, qu'il lançait un second rayon dans notre direction. L'esprit de Darcy fut le plus rapide a nous faire réagir.

 **-Bouclier des ténèbres !**

Le bouclier éclata sous le choc mais au moins nous étions sauves.

Quoique.

- ** _Oooooh…_**

 _« Sraaaaaaaaaatch »_

Je vis soudain flou durant une fraction de seconde. Je vacillais un instant. Cette sensation de déchirure ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. La fusion était annulée. Je détournais la tête, ignorant notre adversaire qui haussait un sourcil amusé.

- **Darcy** **!** Criais-je

Je la vis s'effondrer sur le sable devant moi. C'était donc elle qui venait de gémir. Stormy se précipita a ses cotés. Heureusement l'homme n'attaquait plus.

 **\- Je suis… désolée… Urgh.**

Sur ses mots, elle s'évanouit. Je serrais les dents et jetait un regard fou de rage a l'inconnu qui avait fait cela a ma sœur.

 **-Tu paieras pour ca. Je t'en fais le serment. Mais en attendant…**

Je me retournais vers Stormy.

 **-Il doit rester suffisant de l'énergie de Darcy en nous suite à la fusion pour nous téléporter. Nous rentrons à Whispéria.**

Elle acquiesça, sans quitter des yeux notre sœur. Je pris sa main et celle de Darcy et nous quittâmes Karakis sans entendre le rire moqueur de cet homme aux cheveux rouge comme le sang.

* * *

 _Point de vue externe : _

**-Miam, rien ne vaut une bonne glace après de longues heures d'investigation sur une planète désertique !** S'exclama la voix familière d'une blonde aux yeux noisettes.

 **-Nous n'y sommes restées que 2-3 heures, Stella.** Sourit Flora, **Bloom, ce café est génial. Tu as eu raison de nous amener ici.** **Ca fait du bien d'oublier les désastres actuels pendant un moment.**

 **-Figure toi que les Starbucks sont terriens à l'origine**. Répondit la fée rousse. **Avec la réapparition de la magie sur Terre, c'est une galaxie entière que les grandes chaines peuvent coloniser.**

- **Hé bien moi, je trouve ca fantastique** ! S'exclama Layla.

 _« Twip. Twip. »_

 **-Tiens c'est quoi ca ?** Demanda Stella.

 **-C'est mon téléphone,** répondit Tecna en fronçant les sourcils. **J'avais pourtant désactivé les notifications pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangées toutes les deux secondes. Ca doit être prioritaire.**

Elle ouvrit mon appareil et le visage soucieux de la directrice d'Alféa apparut en hologramme.

 **-Bonjour les Winx.**

 **-Madame Faragonda ? Que se passe t'il ?** L'interrogea Bloom, faisant fit de la politesse.

 **-Mme Griffin et moi-même avons ressentis une forte concentration de magie noire en provenance de Karakis.** **Et elle vient encore d'augmenter. Vous feriez bien de retournez voir immédiatement ce dont il s'agit, je vous transmets les coordonnées.**

- **Mais on vient de rentrer…** , gémit la fée du Soleil.

L'hologramme disparut sans plus de formalité et Les Winx, ignorant les plaintes de Stella, activèrent une pierre de téléportation.

Instantanément, elles se retrouvèrent sur la planète de sable, a proximité de l'endroit ou devait se trouver la source de magie. Et effectivement, sa puissance était telle qu'elles la sentirent immédiatement.

 **-Beurk, quelle énergie malsaine…** Fit remarquer Bloom, consternée. **Bon, allons-y les filles. On a des glaces à déguster, je vous rappelle !**

Sur ces mots (fortement approuvés par Stella), les Winx se rendirent sur le lieu d'émissions. La fonction GPS du portable de la fée de la technologie les guida sans le moindre problème jusqu'aux coordonnées fournies par la directrice.

Seul problème, une fois arrivées sur place… Il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien. Du sable, sans même des morceaux de marbre pour trancher avec l'or du désert.

Les fées échangèrent des regards consternés, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Heureusement, Tecna avait toujours du matériel avec elle.

 **-Je vais analyser les résidus de magie. Il y en a une telle quantité, ce ne sera pas difficile. Cela dit je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'un combat a surement eu lieu ici il y a peu.**

Ses amies acquiescèrent n'ayant rien d'autre à proposer. Tecna s'agenouilla dans le sable doré et lança son analyse.

L'opération ne pris que quelques minutes, et Tecna se releva rapidement, le regard sombre.

 **-Alors ?** Demanda Bloom

- **Hé bien premièrement… Nos chères amies les Trix sont passées par ici, leur signature énergétique a été clairement identifiée dans ma base de données.**

Les Winx écarquillèrent les yeux. Mais Tecna ignora leur réaction et continua sur sa lancée.

 **-Mais ce ne sont pas tellement elles qui m'inquiètent… Il y a autre chose…**

La fée de la technologie se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, marquant une petite pause. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient emplit d'anxiété.

 **-Une autre magie, bien plus puissante que celle des 3 sorcières… Je ne peux pas en dire beaucoup plus sans informations supplémentaires mais ce qui est sûr… C'est que cette énergie est très, très ancienne. Et indéniablement… Terriblement malfaisante.**

* * *

 _Je sais, c'est classique comme fin, mais comme j'aime bien les chapitre qui finissent sur un minimum de suspens ou de chute, je ne pouvais guère faire mieux. Sorry, pour me faire pardonner, je vous promet une suite plus... Intéressante. Et plus de sorcières fuyardes._

 _D'ailleurs Icy m'a appelée tantôt pour se plaindre de la réputation que je leur faisais. Elle m'a juré de me transformer en glaç... (Hein ? Ho salut Icy ^^' Comment ça pas un mot sur ce que...? J'ai intérêt sinon tu...? Ho non pas ça ! Bon, d'accord d'accord...)_

 _*raclement de gorge*_

 _Bref. v.v_


	9. Trix et Winx en action

_I'm back !_ _Vous allez bien ? La rentrée, tout ça :3_

 _Je vous ai manqué j'espère :D Allez, juste un peu pour me faire plaisir ? ^^_

 _Au fait, j'ai **remplacé la pierre de Stella par le topaze**... Comme ca vous n'êtes pas surpris :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **LES TÉNÈBRES DE KARAKIS:**

 **par Cristallix**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **Trix et Winx en action**

* * *

 _Point de vue externe:_

 **\- Un nouvel ennemi…** Murmura Flora.

- **Probablement** , Approuva doucement Tecna tout en observant la réaction du Winx Club.

Sa révélation avait eu l'effet escompté. Il s'en était ensuivit un grand moment de silence, que Flora venait d'ailleurs seulement de briser. Musa et Stella fixaient le sol et Layla avait les bras croisés en signe d'agacement. Seule la princesse de Domino ne semblait pas partager l'ambiance générale. Elles étaient les Winx tout de même. Et elle-même était non seulement leur leader mais également la fée gardienne du plus grand pouvoir de l'Univers. Ce n'était tout de même pas un vieil ancêtre qui allait faire peur à la nouvelle génération de Gardiennes du Bien !

 **-Allez les filles, haut les cœurs,** tenta-elle de motiver ses amies, **Nous sommes les Winx** !

Elle avait dis cela en souriant, et d'un ton enthousiaste. Au fond, leur groupe n'était-il pas devenu légendaire ? Dommage pour elle, le vent qu'elle se prit le fut tout autant.

Layla eut pitié d'elle et tenta à son tour de dérider l'atmosphère.

 **-Bon, Stella, je pense que tu peux dire adieu à un second Frapuccino.**

La princesse de Solaria émit en retour un petit rire à moitié forcé. Elle fut cependant la seule, les autres n'ayant même pas écouté. Bloom enchaina sans attendre, empêchant un nouveau silence gênant de s'installer.

 **-Tecna, tu n'as rien de plus pour nous ?**

La violette lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Si elle avait d'autres informations, elle les aurait déjà communiquées.

 **-Non, rien du tout. Il me faudrait du matériel bien plus spécifique que le kit de base que j'ai actuellement.**

Les autres haussèrent vaguement les épaules, déjà lasses de cette aventure et pressées d'en finir. Bloom soupira. Elle au contraire, n'aimait rien tant que l'aventure, combattre les méchants, être une héroïne de l'amour et de la justice. Elle avait plus que tout besoin de se sentir utile.

Or quand la Dimension était en paix, elle se retrouvait soudain a ne plus faire que des actions humanitaires triviales en comparaison. Elle avait bien tenté une carrière au cinéma ou en temps que mannequin mais son talent théâtral n'avait pas convaincu. Du coup elle s'ennuyait ferme.

Les autres n'avaient pas ce souci. Stella travaillait d'arrache pied pour percer dans la mode, Musa répétait pour ses concert et Tecna travaillait avec Timmy sur un projet de jeu vidéo en réalité augmentée « Full Dive ». Même Flora avait de quoi s'occuper avec la serre de Lymphéa dont elle était responsable. Un job a plein-temps, et ce même si elle avait des assistantes pour l'y aider.

La seule qui la comprenait était Layla. La jeune sportive bougeait tout le temps. Elle passait généralement son temps libre sous sa forme Sirenix avec sa cousine Tressa, le plus loin possible de la salle du trône d'Andros, histoire d'échapper à son père et ses obligations royales. Aussi, savoir que Bloom se morfondait sur Domino (où elle ne servait à rien non plus depuis le retour de Daphné) touchait beaucoup la princesse des vagues.

Bien sûr, il restait toujours le cours de winxologie, qui avait lieu une fois par mois, à préparer. Aussitôt le dernier terminé, la princesse rousse se plongeait dans l'organisation du suivant. Bref, tout cela expliquait que la présence potentielle d'un nouvel ennemi ne la dérange pas, voire la mette carrément de bonne humeur.

 **-Dans ce cas, j'ai une autre idée**. Annonça la leader.

Aussitôt, cinq paires d'yeux intéressées se fixèrent sur elle. « _Enfin ! Dieu merci une réaction_. », Pensa-t-elle.

 **-Lorsque que nous avons reçu le Cristallix, il nous a été communiqué que nos gemmes possédaient des pouvoirs particuliers. Je pense qu'elles pourraient nous aider en repérant quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé sans cela.**

 **-Tu veux dire t'en servir comme détecteurs magiques ?** Demanda la fée de la Musique, incertaine.

 **-Exactement !** Confirma la rousse

 **-Ca m'a l'air d'une plutôt bonne idée, pas vous ?** Déclara Stella en souriant d'un air encourageant, ce pourquoi Bloom la remercia du regard. Une aide n'était pas de trop pour motiver ces troupes.

- **A moi aussi** , confirma Layla sur le même ton.

 **-Désolée de jouer les rabat-joies** , intervint Tecna, **mais au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, on nous a également averti que les Cristaux étaient instables. Vous désirez vraiment prendre le risque ?**

 **-Tout ce passera bien, Tec',** sourit gentiment Flora, **et puis nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres options, alors autant essayer. Cela ne coute rien.**

La fée de la Technologie grimaça. Elle n'était jamais écoutée que lorsqu'on avait besoin d'elle, or sa prudence naturelle lui déconseillait vraiment de prendre le risque. Néanmoins elle hocha la tête positivement, consentant ainsi à tenter l'expérience.

- **Bien, dans ce cas c'est parti.** Lança la fée rousse. **Magic Winx! Cristallix!**

Un rayon de lumière plus tard, les six fées étaient transformées. Elles formèrent un cercle et prirent mutuellement la main pour augmenter leurs capacités. Chacune invoqua alors sa pierre magique afin de matérialiser son pouvoir.

 **-Rubis !**

 **-Saphir !**

 **-Opale !**

 **-Emeraude !**

 **-Topaze !**

 **-Améthyste !**

 **-Que le pouvoir du Cristal Sacré éclaire notre chemin !** Scandèrent ensemble les Gardiennes du Bien. **Et qu'apparaissent les joyaux Cristallix !**

Tecna grimaça en prononçant la phrase mais ne laissa pas tomber ses amies. Elle avait accepté, elle n'allait pas changer d'avis au moment crucial.

Le pouvoir affluait dans le cercle formé par les fées et soudain apparurent de nulle part six magnifiques pierres scintillantes flottant dans le vide. Chacune brillait de sa propre lumière et irradiait la magie. Elles vinrent se placer, toujours en suspension, au dessus la main tendue de chaque Winx.

 **-Tecna ?** Murmura Musa, en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie **. C'est à toi de jouer.**

A nouveau, la fée de la Technologie se sentit agacée d'être l'unique apparemment capable de faire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu scientifique mais n'en laissa rien paraitre.

 **-Je propose de s'en servir comme aimant à magie. En fait c'est même la seule option que je peux envisager puisque nous ne savons pas grand-chose au sujet de nos artefacts.**

Les Winx hochèrent la tête, faisant confiance aux conseils de leur amie. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et se prépara à incanter.

 **-Bien. Suivez mon exemple,** ordonna la Gardienne de la Technologie. **Ô Cristal d'Améthyste, gardien de la sagesse, suis la trace laissée par nos ennemis. Guide-nous jusqu'à eux, ou qu'ils soient.**

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le joyau s'illumina pour ensuite se déplacer de deux mètres en direction du Nord. Cependant il s'immobilisa, Tecna n'ayant pas bougé. Les 5 autres Winx se hâtèrent de répéter la formule indiquée par Tecna (en l'adaptant selon sa nature) pendant que l'Améthyste de cette dernière patientait.

Les six fées suivirent ensuite leur Cristaux dont la lueur s'intensifiait à mesure qu'elles volaient en direction du Nord.

Elles avancèrent ainsi pendant environ une heure, après laquelle les Cristaux s'arrêtent brusquement au milieu de nulle part. Les Gardiennes tentèrent de les faire bouger en redisant la formule mais rien n'y fit.

 **-La trace magique ne va probablement pas plus loin,** fit remarqua Musa.

 **-La personne s'est peut être téléportée ?** Proposa Layla.

Les fées admirent que c'était plausible et réfléchirent à leurs options restantes.

Cependant, à mesure qu'elles parlaient entre elles, la lumière émise par leurs artefacts magiques s'intensifia. Bien que les Winx leurs tournent le dos, elle devint tellement puissante qu'elles ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer.

 **-Les filles, pourquoi ca brille comme ça ?** Demande Stella, inquiète.

 **-Je ne sais pas, peut être que quelque chose s'approche…** Marmonna Bloom tout en regardant autour d'elle. **Vous voyez quelque chose vous ?**

 **-Non,** répondit Layla au nom de tous. **Ah ! Ca clignote maintenant !** S'écria-t-elle ensuite en désignant son Saphir magique.

Un fort vent se leva brusquement, entrainant une quantité de sable avec lui. Les Cristaux disparurent après un dernier clignotement et de confuses silhouettes se distinguèrent de la mini-tempête de sable avant que celle-ci ne retombe aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Cinq personnes se tenaient désormais face aux Winx.

 **-Pourrions-nous savoir qui vous êtes et plus particulièrement ce que vous faîtes ici ?** Demanda d'une voix froide et distinguée l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

* * *

 _Point de vue d'Icy :_

 **-J'ai trouvé quelque chose !** M'écriais-je avant de le regretter immédiatement.

En effet, Darcy était fiévreuse suite à notre affrontement sur Karakis. Il valait mieux éviter de crier pour ne pas la déranger dans son repos (très relatif d'ailleurs, il faisait un temps de chien et l'orage grondait au dehors). Je me rendis dans sa chambre, pièce voisine à la mienne, où je la trouvais endormie avec Stormy a ses cotés.

-J'ai trouvé une formule de soin sur le Magicnet. Je pense que ca devrait fonctionner, murmurais-je.

Stormy hocha la tête et je lançais le sort destiné à notre sœur. Son souffle saccadé s'apaisa rapidement et Stormy m'indiqua que la fièvre avait baissé. Je soupirais de soulagement. Rassurées sur l'état de notre sœur, nous sortîmes de la chambre afin de discuter sans risquer de la réveiller.

 **-Ca ne va pas fort pour nous en ce moment, hein.** Soupirais-je.

 **-Ça, c'est clair. Mais moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est la puissance du gars de Karakis. Tu te rappelle de ce qu'il a dit ?**

 **-Bien sur. Ce type est plus vieux qu'il en a l'air. Et puis même sans tenir compte de ses propos, nous avons suffisamment d'expérience pour reconnaitre de la vieille magie.**

 **-Celle-là est carrément ancestrale**. Souris Stormy. **Un vrai squelette ambulant ce type.**

 **-Je dirais même qu'a ce stade, il ne devrait même plus en rester que de la poussière.** Plaisantais-je.

- **Oh, même pas !** Rigola t'elle.

Nous plaisantâmes ainsi quelques minutes, débâtant pour savoir à quel stade devrait logiquement en être le cadavre du type, en pouffant comme deux idiotes. Stormy fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle s'efforça de rendre le plus silencieux possible avant de finalement redevenir sérieuse.

 **-Non, mais blague a part. On fait quoi si on ne peut pas le vaincre ?** demanda t'elle. **Parce que ce mec joue dans une autre catégorie.** **On a tout essayé et on a échoué. Sans compter que je t'avertis que le coup de la Méga-Trix, je le refais pas. C'est vraiment pas un truc que j'aime faire et en plus ca n'a pas marché non plus.**

 **-Nous allons soit devoir faire profil bas et risquer qu'il nous vole notre empire sous le nez** , intervint une voix dans notre dos **, soit insister pour former une alliance avec lui**. **Après tout nous l'avions un peu provoqué la dernière fois.**

Nous nous retournâmes. Dans le cadre de la porte se tenait Darcy, bien réveillée.

 **-Darcy ! Tu devrais te reposer, voyons. Je suis désolée que nous t'ayons réveillée**. M'inquiétais-je.

 **-Je vais plus que bien Icy.** Sourit l'intéressée. **Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez utilisé mais ca a bien fonctionné.**

 **-Une formule qu'Icy a trouvée sur le Magicnet.** Répondit Stormy à ma place. **Si tu es sûre que ca va alors tant mieux**.

Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air grave.

 **-Nous devons retourner sur Karakis. Mon instinct me dit que c'est urgent.**

* * *

 _Bon, les Winx rencontre enfin leurs ennemis, (chacun son tour n'est ce pas ?)_

 _Je vous les présenterais dans le prochain chapitre. :)_

 _A bientôt, donc :)_


End file.
